Lone Survivor
by De4thknight
Summary: Noble Six never died on Reach: he survived then fought his way to Castle Base where he will join the last Spartans and wait until help arrives. Noble Six makes an appearance in some of the Halo 2 missions, helping the Master Chief on defeating the Covenant and also the Flood. This is his story and this is what happened to Noble Six before he vanished.
1. Prologue

October 14th 2556 Location planet Earth inside an ONI facility.

A dark room in an ONI Facility area on Earth where one of the Spartans named Kelly Spartan-087 sits in this dark room without wearing her armour wearing black tight body suit sitting in front of the table looking at the wall while the stranger who stands in the corner covering his face and reading a folder that had 'classified' at the front of it.

Spartan Kelly looks over to him and decided to break this silent treatment. "You have already got the information from Doctor Halsey just what do you want from me now?" She said placing her hands on the table in front of her holding her hands together

"That was a different man who wanted to know the truth about the Spartans... i am not here for the Master Chief i am here for this man." He throws the classified folder on the table in front of her showing almost six papers and a few pictures.

One of the pictures got Kelly's attention of a Black Spartan. She looks up at the man "What do you want to know about Noble?"

"Noble Six was one of the survivors of Reach and the last Spartan on Noble Team. He was there most of the time with the Master Chief and he is one of the deadliest Spartans besides the Chief and Noble was meant to become one of the Head-hunters but instead he was enlisted into Noble Team."

 _A flashback would be seen as Noble Six was first introduced into Noble Team on Reach._

She would lean back on her seat "You want to replace the Master Chief... with Noble."

"Noble Six fought against many human rebels in the past before fighting the Covenant, he fought them for the first time against the Covenant on Reach."

 _Noble Six and Noble Two seen running forward with their weapons drawn outside of Sword Base looking out seeing two Wraith Tanks coming out of cover after they just destroyed a Warthog._

"Noble Team was meant to become one of the best Spartan teams on Reach... but died too early when the Covenant finally found our fortified planet." He leans closer to the table looking at Kelly

"I already know what happened to the team."

"Noble Five was killed after destroying a Super Carrier in space."

 _Jorge takes off his helmet looking at Noble Six while both stands behind the Pelican. He then soon throws him out of the ship and sent the Corvette on a course to the Super Carrier to obliterate the ship in two._

"Noble Two shot in the head by an Elite in New Alexander."

 _Noble Two and Six runs together out of the elevator but then got shot through her head from above by a Zealot who used a Needle Rifle standing on a Phantom. Noble six grabbed her before she hit the ground, taking her pistol and shooting upwards._

"Noble One was killed after he sacrificed himself to destroy a Scarab."

 _Carter on the burning Pelican radioing his two Noble members before he went a direct approach towards the Scarab; he closes his eyes during impact blasting through the Scarab and sending it falling off the cliff._

"Noble Four killed by an Elite Zealot near the Pillar of Autumn."

 _Emile got out of the Mass Driver a manual MAC cannon after he got attacked by a Zealot. He got out of the seat and stands on top of it and shoots through a Zealot with his shotgun through the head, he looks out at the view then another Zealot came from behind with an energy sword, impaling through his back for Noble Six to see._

"And finally there was Noble Three who you already know what happened to him."

The moment he said about Jun she started to look down slightly for the moment. "I understand... what happen to those Spartans... they fought for Reach and they fought to get Cortana off of Reach. But you're not the only person who wanted Noble Six to become the next Master Chief."

"Master Chief is dead and he was the next to become the next Master Chief but somehow he vanished. So where is Noble?"

"He is missing in action just like John."

"You sound just like Halsey... now you are one of the only Spartans who has seen him. After the Master Chief was killed four years ago Noble Six vanished, he was meant to join the Head-hunters as a lethal assassin against the Covenant but he declined."

"So why do you want me to tell you?" Kelly asked

"Master Chief is dead and Noble Six is the only Spartan just like him that can fit for that rank against the Covenant. Noble shall become the next Master Chief and i don't know why he would refuse that offer he will become the next ultimate Spartan."

 _One more flashback would happen as Noble Six stands on the cliff holding his Marksman Rifle looking out at the death valley standing ready for maybe his last fight against the Covenant after all of his team is gone._

"He is the Lone Wolf... a high lethal Spartan just like him. You were there before he vanished; no one knows where he went."

"He left to find him... nothing more... so good luck finding Noble... he is the Reaper, a Hyper-Lethal Spartan just like him. Those who know Noble Six are either dead or are elsewhere and had their mouths shut about him. You should not underestimate Noble Six and the Master Chief."


	2. Spartans Never Die

(First i don't own Halo and sorry if i missed out on something that had to do with the defence on Castle Base so enjoy.)

Planet Reach

August 30, 2552 20:00 Hours

Noble Six: wearing a powered assault Mark V helmet with a black visor on, left shoulder an ODST pad and the right is a Commando pad, chest is assault commando, a tactical/tac pad on his wrist on his left arm, knee pads are grenadier and has a logo on the side of his chest as an emblem of a red and black circle with a wolf who was red aiming to the sky like it was howling to the moon.

Noble Six standing alone on a raised platform, stranded on Reach. Two Banshees flies across the area and a few Phantoms start to approach his position; he would hold his marksman rifle ready for maybe his final battle.

A couple of Grunts were deployed in this area as Noble Six makes a defence against the waves of Covenant, finding dead Spartans on the ground who they too fought against them but have failed to win this fight. Noble would grab an assault rifle from one of the dead Spartans but holds his marksman rifle and takes aim noticing a few grunts coming towards him. He fired the first shot taking a few headshots to the grunts while he stands at the doorway of the building in the middle, he looks on the other side seeing more grunts coming he fired a few more rounds before targeting that elite that was with them firing the rest of his rounds at that lower ranking elite killing him then had to reload.

Spec ops elite comes for behind Noble Six but he saw it in time and throws a plasma grenade towards the elite hitting the chest of that elite and rolls outside before it explodes taking out that elite and two grunts who was nearby. He got up and notices two more grunts coming and started to fire towards him hitting his shield but he shot them dead with just two rounds then switches to his assault rifle noticing an Elite Zealot appearing before him holding an energy sword at the ready.

Six would start firing towards that Zealot while he runs back while the zealot runs forward letting the bullets hitting his shield but his shield strength was strong and he was faster than he was. The moment he got closer he ran out of ammo and strikes his assault rifle breaking it in half then swings forward but he ducks and tackles him to the ground punching his face seeing his shield break then takes his knife and stabs through his mouth to kill him. Another spec ops elite would appear nearby he quickly grabs the energy sword and throws it towards him impaling through his chest causing three more different elites to come out and open fire at him hitting his face while he got up off that Zealot, switching to his marksman rifle yet again but before he fired one of the elites was lucky enough to make a crack on his helmet, he threw a grenade towards them seeing them rolling out of the way he would start firing at them while he runs backwards.

More Phantom drop ships coming by hovering near the area and dropping more elites to let them handle this Spartan while he keeps running around he ditches his marksman rifle and replaces it with a sniper rifle and also finds a grenade launcher, both these weapons came from a dead Spartan on the field, he fired the grenade launcher taking out two of the elites then switches to his rifle to take out one of the specs who had a focus rifle and also fired at a grunt who was on one of the phantoms nearby that was armed with the plasma turret on board.

He looks back and around noticing more elites coming, two were generals and six more would come who are normal elites but while he was running towards the nearest phantom that was hovering on this field he did notice a golden spec ops nearby and wanted to take it out but didn't have time for that, just as he looks forward a general with an energy sword would swing to try a behead him but he ducked and got behind him to jump on top of him to stab the back of his neck with his knife to break his shield then snaps his neck and takes his energy sword. He looks back and makes a run for it towards that phantom, he gets on that platform again and takes a leap in the air jumping inside that drop ship and causing the grunts inside to go crazy.

While he was slicing the grunts and throwing them overboard the general elite who had a fuel rod gun and started firing at that phantom but there weapons are no good but some would try to jump onboard but he took out the pilot and takes control of this thing trying to understand how to control it, he steers it to the side then started to drive forward but can tell an elite was on top of the phantom but he started to fly higher off the ground while the elites on the ground would just look up seeing that Spartan escaping their grasp. That elite on top of the phantom would hold on for a while but eventually he falls off, after that a few phantoms and banshees went after him, firing off plasma rounds from behind while he keeps flying out of there but with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide there is no other place to run from the Covenant but there could be this one base that could be intact if he makes it there in time.

August 31, 2552: 07:10 Hours.

Castle Base was probably the last ONI base on Reach and is now under attack at the front gate by Covenant forces the defenders defending the gate were three Spartans, Frederic-104 and Kelly-087 stands together on the ground Kelly with her assault rifle and Frederic with his battle rifle. Jun-A266 holding his sniper rifle on the cliff looking out at the battlefield shooting a couple of rounds at the covenant elites while the two continues shooting at the jackals and grunts who were pressing forward but notice two more phantoms coming inbound both was about to deploy ghosts and more infantry on the ground it would start to be harder than before and they cannot hold them much longer while three more Spartans and Dr. Halsey still inside initiating Operation WHITE GLOVE to prevent the covenant from getting any UNSC data from them in this place.

Kelly reloads her weapon and started to move backwards "This is getting difficult... what's taking so long down there we need help out here!?" She said on the radio on Halsey

"Just give us a few minutes." Spartan William-043 said on the radio to Kelly after placing the last explosive charges on the last pillar inside the base. "Got it... get back inside."

"Right." She switches to her shotgun and looks up at Jun "Come on we got to-" she notices another phantom coming inbound seeing it coming in fast, instead of dropping troops it begins to crash land on the area crashing through on the Covenant, destroying two ghosts and eight infantry forces causing the Covenant on the field to lose focus on the fight.

"Wow..." Jun said lowering his rifle "Drunk driving maybe..."

Noble Six would come out of the wreckage holding his energy sword and started running towards some of the weak infantry on the field striking down two grunts and two more jackals before they had a chance to fire. Another Phantom came with two Zealots and a white Field Marshal dual wielding plasma guns they started to fire towards Noble and orders the rest of the infantry to attack Castle Base.

"There's another Spartan out there!" Fred said looking at Kelly and quickly reloads his sniper rifle.

Jun uses his sight to get a close look at him "No way... Noble Six... you survived and your here." He said on the radio to him.

"I know i got here just in time." He said striking down one more grunt then switches to his grenade launcher and fires one grenade towards the Zealots and Field Marshal "I'm coming towards you guys now!"

"Check your fire he's coming in." Jun would jump off the cliff and runs towards Kelly and Fred while they keep firing towards the Covenant.

Just as Jun and Six was running towards the two Spartans location another Zealot would appear armed with a plasma launcher and took a lock on Jun while he runs. Fred fires his third round on his rifle then looks to the side seeing that Zealot taking a lock on him, Six notices this and charges with his energy sword but he didn't have enough time to get there that Zealot would fire three plasma grenades from his launcher before he took a hit from Fred, they zoom towards him and once he turned his head back he took a hit three times to the back.

"Noo!" Kelly yelled out to Jun while he looks over to Six who stood there looking over to him before his back would explode in plasma damage.

That explosive blast send him flying towards the two Spartans tackling Kelly to the ground while Six finishes off that Zealot with a stab through the side of the chest and leaves that sword inside of him while he switches to his grenade launcher and runs towards them. Fred walks over to Kelly and Jun noticing the back of his armour was blown off no Spartan could survive three plasma grenades. Kelly pushed him off of her and notices he was dead and when Six got close he got hit a few times by plasma weaponry as the Covenant was still coming they were force to leave Jun there and quickly make a run for it inside the base but before Six left him behind he would take his dog tags before running with Kelly and Fred while the Covenant charges towards the front door but as they get inside the door closes before they made it there.

Once the door was closed they were in a dark area with the lights out, Noble looks at the dog tags and Kelly turns her head to him. "Who are you?"

He turns his head to her "Noble Six." He turns back and places his grenade launcher on his back "Last member of Noble Team." He and the two Spartans started to walk away from the door and regroup with the other Spartans and Halsey included who was trying to prepare to detonate this place to oblivion.

With the doors closed Six, Kelly and Fred started to move forward to find the other Spartans who were William-043, Vinh-030 and Isaac-039 all wearing Spartan-II armour, William with Gray armour, Vinh with pink armour and Isaac with blue armour. These three Spartans stands by Halsey who was in the office with the AI Kalmiya on the table on a short tablet for her to reveal her appearance to them all showing she was just like Cortana but was older.

Vinh walks out of the office noticing the Spartans coming in "Hey... who's your friend?" She looks at Six "And whatever happen to Jun?"

"Dead." Six said then walks past her and looks then to Halsey "Dr Halsey."

"Noble... i take it your mission went well with Cortana?" She walks over to him

"Mission was compete but i lost the others."

"Went down fighting to protect the package correct? Wish they were here but right now we have to go underground those doors won't hold the Covenant for much longer."

William walks over "We placed a lot of explosives all over the place but we need a manual switch to do it."

"That is why i will let Kalmiya take care of that." She looks back to her and she would smile at Halsey "Such a shame we have to use this in times like this."

William looks out to where the door is as he could have sworn he heard a noise "We should go underground... at least the Covenant won't get us down there once this place is destroyed."

"Understood." She walks back to Kalmiya "It's time... initiate White Glove."

She vanishes back into the tablet and Halsey walks out of there while the Spartans stays by her side, heading down a few stairs into dark areas but they turn their lights on and they would be heading towards an elevator where they can get out of the blast radius but it will be a long time before anyone would know they are down there but this is what they are here to do.

Kalmiya is ready to accept her death as she is ready to activate the bombs while the covenant have already breached through the door and have swarmed through with the white Field Marshal taking the lead. The Spartans was still going down in the elevator and Halsey would give the word when they are out of the clear, a few minutes later the Field Marshal takes a walk through some corridors until he discovered they have placed bombs all over the place, causing his eyes to wide and before he had a chance to do anything the AI was the detonator and once the others were out of the clear she detonate herself to make the bombs blow up setting the whole base a flame across the area consuming all the covenant inside in flames and blasting anyone outside to push back seeing the base falling to pieces from the explosions and even caused the ones who are still in the elevator to feel the explosion and cause the elevator to start to fall to crash hard on the lower levels but everyone was alright.

The Spartans opened up the door and slowly walks out coming into this deep underground mining area and will be force to stay there, Halsey couldn't believe it but at least they got the technology off the Covenant. Now they are trapped inside this place and won't be coming out anytime soon, with these Spartans together all they have to do is waiting for death to come knowing that no one will come to help them.


	3. There just Missing in Action

Seven days later...

Trapped inside this Titanium mining shaft while the topside lies destroyed and glassed so they can't set foot above, Covenant ships still flies around the orbit of Reach even though it is destroyed they just use this for now, right now it isn't about them right now it's about the Spartans who are the last people standing and also Halsey included. She sits by drinking the last bottle of water that was pretty much their last food supply down there so now all they have to do is wait for death to arrive.

Kelly walks over to Six while he sits there looking against the rocks, she decided to sit down next to him with her helmet off and placing it next to her. "You think anyone will ever come to save us?"

He simply remains silent as he was silent for a few days. "Still not talking to us... well you would probably say that i don't think anyone even knows were still alive. But i think they won't give up on the survivors on Reach, including Master Chief."

Six turns his head to her when she said his name. "John is elsewhere fighting... or maybe dead."

"So you finally stopped your silent treatment to us. How do you know John?"

Six stands up "You're not the only one who knows him." He walks past her and walks over to where the others are.

"Hmn..." Kelly stands up and grabs her helmet then started to follow him to the others who are with Halsey.

The other Spartans finally breach through another pathway that leads further through the mines, Halsey moved back away from the dust while the Spartans clear it out. She turns her head to Six and Kelly when they arrived and she puts on her helmet before the dust comes towards her.

"You Spartans are lucky..." She coughs a bit "You got suits on..."

"Sorry Halsey." Kelly said

"Don't know where this leads us..." Vinh said to them "Guess one way to find out." She takes point heading through not thinking of drawing her rifle.

The others started to follow while Halsey stands behind them, walking down this narrow pathway until they reach this large room full of Forerunner symbols everywhere. Halsey was astonished to see something down here, she didn't know there was something like this down here she moves her hand over the walls to the symbols then looks out to another pathway.

"What is this place?" William asked looking up.

"It's a Forerunner area..." she started to walk towards another pathway. "There could be more..."

"Halsey wait." Isaac walks over to her to stay behind her while the others look around before going after her.

She goes down this pathway that could lead to another large area. "Halsey hold it –" Suddenly just out of the blue an explosion that was plasma damage blasted through the wall on Isaac's right causing him to fall on the ground and everyone else got pushed back, feeling this high pitch noise.

Six was on the ground next to Kelly and slowly looks up seeing two elite zealots walking through the hole in the wall they made, they have finally found them. Vinh quickly stops one of the elites from stabbing him with the energy sword, punching the elite across the face and about to grab his knife however the other zealot drew his energy sword and stabs through the side of his body, pushing him against the wall then pulls the sword out letting him fall to the ground. Six tried to get up and looks at Kelly then looks back to Fred and William, he quickly grabs Kelly's shotgun and runs towards the zealots shooting his shotgun to the chest by one of them pushing it back and two shells through the chest causes it to lose the shield, the other one tries to stab him but he ducked and fired once but ran out of ammo but Fred with his sniper rifle fired towards that zealot taking a headshot allowing Six to grab his energy sword and clash against the other but he moves to the side to avoid the second swing then strikes through the chest and pulls the sword out.

Six looks through the hole in the wall hearing covenant coming, he looks back to the others. "Get out of here... i got this."

"Six no..."

"GO!" he looks out to the hole in the wall waiting for them to come.

The Spartans started to run towards Halsey and runs out of there heading to another large room but ended up becoming a dead end to them, they look back and arm themselves standing ready looking out at the wall while Six stands alone, looking back at the two dead Spartans of Isaac and Vinh lying there on the floor. Six takes Isaac's assault rifle and started to move through to see where there coming from, seeing if he can kill them before they go after the others.

As he goes through the path he quickly got into cover through this small gap hearing covenant coming through, seeing almost six grunts and two skirmishers coming through and seeing an elite Field Marshal, the same one he met and didn't get the kill. That elite stops near him and looks forward while the others keeps heading through, dirt fell near Six and when that elite turns back seeing Six he quickly charges out before he could draw his two plasma guns. Six draws his energy sword and strikes down at him but he moved back but he swings again to the side to remove his plasma gun and when he tries to swing again that elite grabbed his hand, grabbing his hand and causing him to push his sword against the wall next to them, after that he pushes Six back and started to fight hand to hand combat.

The two fights against each other in this area, Six punching the elite to the chest twice then blocks his fist but took a knee hit to the chest and that marshal lays a punch to his helmet causing his screen on it to crack even more, once he lands against the wall the elite takes a plasma grenade out and pulls the button on it but before he could throw it Six quickly charges and punches the elite across the face sending the grenade falling on the floor, causing the two to quickly run out of the explosion as it will be heavy in a place like this. This explosion causes the whole area to go falling to pieces causing the rubble to fall upon the field marshal and Noble, leaving both of them in rubble.

Noble was still alive and tries to slowly get up but his legs were trapped and he can hear gunfire going off in the room where Halsey and the Spartans are, he tries to get out however another elite came through and it was that damn golden spec ops who comes through, arming with a needle rifle and aiming down at him, about to pull the trigger to finish him off but all the sudden that elite got hit from behind, raising his gun in the air like he was getting stabbed three times before falling on the floor. He looks behind that dead elite seeing the one and only Master Chief standing there looking down at Noble Six then started to help him up.

"John..." He slowly gets back up and looks at him seeing John is slightly taller than him. "You actually made it."

"I gave you a promise." He said to him and looks behind him "Where the others?"

He looks back at the rubble then back to him. "Time to save the others." He takes a Spartan laser from his back and takes aim.

Inside that room Kelly and the Spartans moves forward looking at the dead covenant infantry who came through the gap, they heard another explosion and they could have sworn they saw a red laser blasting through the hole. Kelly and the others take aim while Halsey stays back away and just out of the dust they see two figure coming out, revealing it's the Master Chief and Noble Six.

"John!" Halsey called out and walks over standing between the Spartans.

"Doctor Halsey."

"Is she..."

He takes the chip off the back of his head and shows it to her, showing Cortana. "Hello Halsey."

She smiles to her "You're safe... and you too." She looks up to John then to Six "I should thank you for that, without you delivering Cortana we wouldn't have won."

Six nods to her and Chief looks back to him. "It was you who delivered her to the Pillar of Autumn."

"She chose both of us... brother."

"Brother?!" Kelly and Fred said while William stands behind them as they walk forward towards Chief. "You didn't tell us you had a brother." Kelly said to him.

"We were both born and raised elsewhere." Chief looks back to him "You were busy fighting against the rebels, creating a large reputation."

"That's what i was in the past... i was the lone wolf back then... now i am a Noble."

William walks forward "The Lone Wolf you said... so you are him, now you're Noble Six."

"That's what they used to call me." He takes a step forward "But i also had the other name... Noble Team is gone... for now on you can call me Reaper."

"Shouldn't now be the time to leave this place?" Halsey said "I'm sure you have a ship outside that can take us the hell out of here."


	4. Return of the Lone Wolf

The survivors of Reach survived thanks to Master Chief and the help of those who joined his side to defeat the Covenant that surrounds the glassed planet, it didn't make much but at least they got some survivors however Reach will never be the same again, it's glassed and will never be the same again. The survivors returns to Earth and prepares for the next mission, Master Chief was force to leave his brother on Earth while he heads out on a mission elsewhere against the Covenant, Noble Six or known as now named Reaper heads to a Spartan base to repair his helmet as Halsey was the one who wanted to do it while he goes to his quarters he chose and started placing some souvenirs around the place, he even placed five dog tags on hooks against the wall, all belongs to Noble Team.

Reaper returns to Halsey when she got his helmet fixed looking at him without his helmet on wearing only his Spartan armour. "I am sorry that John had to head out while you stay here but there was no choice here." She lends him his helmet.

He grabs it and looks at the black visor colour on it seeing it's all fixed; he puts it on and remains silent looking at Halsey. "With all of Noble Team dead you only have one option is to return to what you were long ago, be the Lone Wolf again... become what you were suppose to be. Besides John you are the second, probably the deadliest Spartan out there."

"I understand Doctor Halsey." He stands up off the crate then looks at the door hearing someone walking in to interrupt them.

"Doctor Halsey i am Commander Claymore." He walks in looking at her then to Reaper "So this is him huh... thought you were bigger." He slightly laughs and lends his hand out to shake his hand.

Reaper looks at Halsey then shakes the commander's hand "Commander... sir."

"What do you want with my Spartan?" Halsey asked the commander.

"He's a Spartan... one of the best. He has now been promoted to Major Reaper, i wanted Master Chief but this man will do fine, he's the only one who isn't fighting against the Covenant and it's time he returns to the battlefield, i need him on this mission."

"What's the mission sir?" Reaper asked

"Hold on Reaper you just got back from Reach and now you're in for another fight against the Covenant?" Halsey looks at him.

"Doctor Halsey i know you love your Spartans... well some of them including the Master Chief, but i need him right now." He looks back to Reaper "I need to see how the legendary Lone Wolf goes on the battlefield against the Covenant."

After that both Reaper and the commander leaves the Spartan base and begun going on a Pelican to head to a fleet of ships, four frigates and three Halcyon-class light cruisers lining up and waiting for the mission to go. Claymore will explain the mission once they arrive on their ship, preparing to make slip space jump out of there to head to a planet that is controlled by the Covenant.

Planet Janus

September 18th: 2552 24:00 Hours.

Since Master Chief is elsewhere doing his missions Reaper has his own mission on a planet that is half glassed by the covenant, this planet was one of few colony worlds controlled by three corvettes on the ground and four battle cruisers in space. This is one of the strong fortified areas right now while the fleet of covenant ships are elsewhere, good time to deal damage to the Covenant because on that planet they have created a Covenant citadel on the ground, strong shielding and guarded by three AA plasma planetary cannons along with the three corvettes as well and even protected by thousands and thousands of covenant infantry on the ground.

Commander Claymore sends the fleet around the asteroid belt but stays away from their range as covenant battle cruisers are in orbit away from the asteroids also, while they were all holding position the commander begins to initiate operation 'NIGHTMARE' deploying Reaper and a large group of ODST's in pods down on the planet, using the asteroids to make sure the covenant think they are asteroids when they crash on the planet. The commander waits while they hit the ground hard; sending the marines scattering the place but they will soon meet up except for Reaper as he has his own mission but anyone who got near him will join him.

On the ground Reaper started moving over the hills with his battle rifle that is equipped with a silencer, an assault rifle on his back and an SMG on his waist moving down the hill and getting into position looking out seeing a group of covenant infantry near a destroyed UNSC base.

"Reaper this is commander Claymore." He speaks to him on radio "Covenant forces have established this planet for one of their base of operations. They constructed a citadel out here full of maybe tens of thousands of covenant inside; i need you to eliminate an AA gun so we can take care of the corvette nearby. We will deal with the fleet up here but once there taken care of we will help you on the ground against the corvettes, after that we can take care of that citadel."

Reaper stands in position and looks out at the view. "Affirmative sir."

"Let's see what you are made of Spartan, show me that i chose the right man for this job."

"Copy that, over and out." He suddenly turns invisible in this night time, giving this a perfect area for him to stroll around taking care of the covenant. "This is for Noble Team." He whispers to himself then moves out.

This place was crawling with eight grunts, three jackals and two brutes that holds fuel rod guns. Reaper decided to go walking through in the shadows until he reveals himself behind the brutes, appearing behind one of them placing his rifle on his back and started taking out two knives one was his combat knife while the other one belongs to Emile, this was his kukri knife he stabbed through the mouth of a zealot, now he uses it on a brute by stabbing through the side of the brute then stab to the back and finally to the back of the neck killing it silent before turning his attention to the other one. The other one turns back and Reaper quickly tackles him to the ground and stabs both knives through the face of the creature, leaving it in there then takes his battle rifle and started firing towards the grunts who saw him, shooting through a few heads and causes the rest to start shooting at him but he stood his ground and kept shooting back at them by getting perfect shots on the grunts and shooting at the jackals hands causing their shields to move so he can shoot their heads in or through the chest.

The area was secured and started to move up to take care of an AA gun on the side of the mountain aiming out at the large view, controlled by six grunts patrolling around and two spec ops elites standing nearby. Reaper moves his way through towards the elites but he stops and looks up seeing a corvette moving out past them flying above them and heading out on the view, Reaper stares at it but he moves forward and takes care of the specs by assassinating one of them and causing the other to look back and started firing his needle rifle at the elite hitting it in the back, Reaper thought of using him as a shield by charging towards the other one pushing his body against him then punches the elite across the face then takes out his assault rifle and started firing at the elite until it dies. He quickly switches to his battle rifle and looks out seeing grunts coming and he started shooting down at them eliminating them one by one until it was only he on the ground.

Reaper moves towards the AA and places a plasma grenade through it and causes the core of the gun to explode, getting out of there quickly before the gun becomes unstable and then would explode.

"This is Ebony on the UNSC Halcyon-class ship, moving in position now." He said to Reaper once the gun was offline in this area.

Reaper looks back seeing the corvette moving back towards him but suddenly a MAC round went off on the side of it blasting through the ship and destroying the plasma cannons. That corvette started to move down until it crashes hard on the side of the cliff then falls on the ground breaking in two, giving this area under UNSC control for now.

"Were moving in position now, the commander and the fleet are still fighting against the ones above but they can take them. Team two do you have a kill on the second AA?" The captain on the Ebony tries to contact team two of ODST's of eighteen but all he heard was static "Team two respond."

Reaper checks on his radio and started to hear static and gunfire going off, he couldn't hear well from team two. "Enem... retr... can't hold them... pulling –" It ends

"Reaper did you hear that." Ebony ship said to him. "There falling back, head to their position and take out that secondary gun, only then can we send in reinforcements. I'll send in a Vulture once you take out that gun."

"Understood." He started to reload his weapon and started to head out towards team two's position, switching to his assault rifle when he went halfway towards it.

On the other side where the AA is located the covenant started dropping in more troops in the area, a wraith and alot of ground troops on the ground firing down at the marines causing them all to retreat back until they are trapped in a corner, six ODST's are the last group left and are still fighting against the covenant. One of them armed with a grenade launcher fires towards them when a ghost comes at them blowing up the ghost then another member with a sniper rifle shot through a brute, they kept firing at the covenant but can't hold out and Reaper would arrive on the rear but has not been spotted yet.

"We need some help down here!" One of them said on the radio as he reloads his rifle.

"Reaper take out that gun now!"

Reaper looks over to the AA and started running towards that, when he got closer a grunt appeared and he quickly takes out his combat knife and stabs through the head, looking back as another one appears he fired his assault rifle killing it then looks out to a brute who looks back, he fired the rest of his rounds at the brute and once it died he threw a grenade out to cause a few covenant to roll out of the way, killing only one jackal. He reloads his assault rifle and started to run towards the AA getting inside, breaking the shield with his arm then throws his last grenade inside the core removing it and causing the AA to overload for him to escape once again.

With the gun finally offline two Vulture's appear and started raining down upon the site, firing almost sixteen rockets down blasting all of them to bits removing them from the site for a Falcon to fly down past the two hovering Vulture's and started to make land and get those men off this planet, Reaper seeing them running towards the Falcon and gets on board then flies back to Ebony. Soon a secondary corvette appears and a Halcyon-class cruiser heads towards that ship as well about to do the same thing.

"I'm in range I'm taking it out now." The captain said on that cruiser about to fire its MAC round. "Firing..."

Suddenly four plasma shells appear on the side hitting the side of their ship along with a beam at the bottom. "Were taking hits... damn it we missed the shot." Their ship moves forward while that Corvette started moving forward firing a few plasma shells at the front and side of the ship damaging it badly. "I can't take much more of this I'm pulling out!"

"This is Ebony I'm heading your way just hold on!"

Few more plasma shells blasting hard through the ship and damaging it hard causing major explosions and chain of reactions to those explosions spreads across the middle of the ship. "Damn it... were going down!"

That corvette fires a few more plasma shells then a plasma torpedo at the front side of the ship damaging it hard, causing more explosions on that ship and soon it begins to fall from the sky crashing hard on the ground and explodes on impact, the ship smashes on top of a few covenant like a wraith and a locust, the one that fired that beam from underneath it maybe but now they know there is another AA out there.

"Son of a bitch... Reaper take out the third and fourth gun i will deal with that corvette." Ebony said on his radio and went a direct course towards that ship along with the corvette to him.

"Copy that." He ditches his assault rifle and takes a fuel rod gun from the ground, loading it up but looks up on the cliff seeing a Scarab nearby preparing to fire down upon him.

"We got this... go on ahead Reaper." One of the pilots said on the vulture and started firing what is left of their rockets towards it, blasting the sides of the scarab and causing it to lose the front legs, making the scarab to fall hard on the ground and making it turn sideways so it can't get back up. One minute later the scarab explodes and the vultures started to fly out of there while Reaper presses on.

"Ebony this is team one we got the third gun offline but we are trapped, covenant wraiths are outside we can't fall back we need some assistance."

"Copy that just hold on a Spartan is on his way. Did you hear that Reaper they need your help out there."

Reaper kept on moving and running towards their position, switching to his camouflage again as he moves towards them seeing a small skirmish between the marines who are inside the destroyed AA and two wraiths and one revenant firing down upon them, Reaper moves his way towards one of the wraiths, taking a plasma grenade off a dead grunt and running towards one from behind, quickly placing his plasma grenade inside the core of the wraith and jumping off before his cloaking system turns off, moving back and letting the tank explode. The other wraith nearby turns its attention towards Reaper, the mounted grunt on the plasma machinegun fires upon him, he rolls out of the way and takes a few plasma damage to his shields but he switches to his battle rifle and fired once at the grunt killing him, that wraith started to boost faster to run him over however he jumps up and gets onboard by punching through the wraith and pulling a brute out of the tank then throws his last plasma at the brute at the back blowing him up to bits.

Reaper looks back seeing the revenant firing two plasma shots to him causing him to jump off and let the wraith take the hits, a brute on board jumps off and fires his fuel rod shots damaging the tank badly causing Reaper to fall back while the tank explode. The team from the AA quickly got out and started to help Reaper while he moves back and fires his fuel rod shots hitting the brute and damaging the revenant, one of the marines throws a grenade underneath the revenant taking that out and securing the area.

"Covenant neutralised... thanks Spartan we owe you one."

Reaper moves back to the wraith and looks up seeing another falcon coming down to pick them up, while they get on board he did notice a half frigate falling from the sky, probably lost a fight from above. That ship started falling down missing the corvette and smashing hard on the ground but that frigate wasn't in anyone's danger it crashed on a flat area with no one around, however whoever was onboard is likely dead.

"We lost another ship..."

"Reaper you got one more gun left." Claymore said "Get rid of it and then we can finally control the skies from here on out. Hurry!"

"Copy that." He turns back and moves out to find out where the fourth AA is; Claymore linked it onto his map showing him where it is.

"Claymore this is Ebony corvette is falling but i lost my main gun i can't remove the last corvette and it's coming towards me i need assistance."

"Hold on as much as you can, if you can't win then break off let the fighters take care of that ship."

Reaper moves across the small pathway shooting at the grunts who wants to be stupid and go suicide on him, switching to his battle rifle and shoots two of them dead and lets the plasma grenades deal with the rest, once there all gone he runs through. Reaper was close to his destination however a brute chieftain appears and swings his hammer at him causing him to stop and jump back to miss it, moving backwards and firing his battle rifle hitting the shields while the brute comes charging at him swinging his hammer, Reaper moving out of the way letting that brute get closer and smacking through the walls. Reaper fires a few more rounds but the brute hit his rifle off of him and he switches to his fuel rod gun, the brute moved out of the way to miss the shot then lays a hit across his face to push him back and slams the ground underneath him to make him fall to the ground, he switches to his SMG and started firing at him until his shield finally went off, quickly rolling out of the hammers slam and started to run towards the brute and lays a knee hit across the face then takes out his kukri knife and stabs through the back of the brute to kill it.

Jackals comes down this area shooting at Reaper while the brute falls to the ground, leaving that knife inside of him and turns back then fires two last fuel rod shots at the jackals taking them out, grabbing the gravity hammer and running over to see where the gun is. Looking out seeing this gun was covered by the mountain around it, the plasma AA keeps firing in the sky.

"Sir i found the gun."

"Copy that Reaper we got the skies but we need that gun offline."

"Sir i can't hold out much longer i am dealing heavy damage to my ship I'm breaking off!"

"Copy that Ebony, Spartans got this."

Reaper looks down then jumps down slamming his hammer upon two brutes and then smacking a grunt like they were playing gulf, sending that grunt flying and throws another plasma grenade out to take out another brute and destroying a ghost in the process. He goes running towards the gun and smacking another grunt and slamming the ground against another brute nearby, getting hit from the back and right side of his body but his shields were holding for now, he turns over to the brutes who are charging towards him he threw the hammer at one of them but they manage to grab it, at least it didn't have any more power inside of it it's just a regular looking hammer. Reaper kept running towards the gun and once inside he avoids a few heavy shots from the brutes and jackals and finally placing one more grenade inside to blow this AA up. Reaper moves out of there once it explodes, quickly runs back inside to hide for cover as his shields went down, he was getting boxed in as the covenant moves closer towards him.

"Hold on were coming for you." Two falcons fly down that hole and started firing down upon the covenant, firing grenade launchers down there removing them quickly. "Hope you like these you sons of bitches!"

"Good job Spartan... you did a good job out there." Someone said to him on the radio.

Reaper comes out of hiding and stands there looking up at the sky seeing two frigates coming down and started firing upon the ground and the last ships. "Reaper this is Claymore... good job down there we may have lost three of our ships and the Ebony is heavily damage but we still got a job to do, you up for another mission?"

"Yes sir."

"Good... were taking out the citadel now, fall back to the others."

"Copy that." He looks up as one of the falcons started to slowly land down on the site, he started to walk towards it to get picked up and gets sent out of here, heading to his next mission before returning to Earth.


	5. Just like your brother

Reaper stands inside a pelican looking out at the view seeing troops on the ground advancing as the covenant are force to defend, with their ships gone and only one left protecting the citadel the UNSC are finally ready to destroy that citadel, however there was a certain change now since the covenant started to get tougher by increasing their shield. The citadel manage to make the shield that covers the walls of it, creating a large dome around it so no air vehicles can get through nor vehicles so now they have to deal with going in there by ground.

Reaper was on a pelican looking out at the view seeing the UNSC ships hovering away from the field and seeing ground forces advancing, once the pelican lands on the ground he jumps off along with six other marines behind him. They started moving towards the troops who are preparing to go through the field; there was a Halcyon-class ship on the ground with the commander coming out with a few vehicles including a grizzly and two rhinos but they cannot breach the field unless someone takes out the shields from the inside.

Commander Claymore speaks to the men then looks over to Reaper when he walks over to them. "Reaper... glad you're here; it's time for demolition on that citadel." He looks out at the view of the citadel. "Covenant are hiding in there, probably doing that because the fleet will arrive soon and we can't be here when they come. I need that citadel gone or we will be force to cancel the operation here, can you breach inside the citadel?"

Reaper turns back to the citadel then to the commander. "Yeah... i can manage."

"Not alone you're not i am taking a dozen marines with you, once that shield goes down we will unleash whatever we got on it, i don't know how long the covenant fleet will arrive so i want to get rid of that citadel now and remove all covenant on the ground."

"Got it sir."

Reaper and a large group of marines moves towards the force field standing right in front of it while the covenant inside stands ready, waiting for them to come through. Reaper loads his battle rifle and becomes the first to run through and opens fire at the covenant, they shoot back and soon the marines comes storming through, some get hit but the others stays with Reaper as they start running towards the covenant targeting their plasma turrets and other infantry with heavy weapons. Running through until they come into cover with rocks nearby, losing half his shield he reloads his battle rifle and takes aim to shoot back against the covenant infantry.

Two plasma turrets, eight grunts, two elites and five jackals stands there shooting towards Reaper and the marines, those who gets their heads up to fire sometimes takes a hit to the head. Reaper switches to his grenade launcher and quickly jumps up to fire towards them blasting three jackals dead, heading back to cover and letting an ODST member take out a rocket launcher then fires towards one of the turrets, taking a perfect hit killing the grunt on board and another grunt nearby, coming back for cover and was ready to do it all over again but this time everyone jumps up and fired towards them all, firing another rocket towards the turret taking it out while Reaper fired his grenade launcher taking out an elite, with the guns gone they started to advance forward coming out of hiding and charges towards the covenant.

They cannot stop him and his men although they do shoot some of them down when they charge close towards them, once they were getting closer another covenant vehicle comes out of the citadel, coming out was a locust vehicle and started to aim towards them, Reaper takes out an energy field and hits it to the ground creating a shield around him then turns back and runs back with the others, letting the locust firing a beam hitting the shield for a bit until finally breaking it then fires towards the marines blasting two of them to bits.

Reaper got hit from behind by a fuel rod shot losing his shields but didn't kill him, only fell to the ground. He looks up seeing his men charging and getting shot down by the covenant, he looks to the left seeing a marine armed with an M202 FLASH four barrel rocket launcher, about to fire but took two hits to the chest by a needle rifle. Reaper looks back and takes out his grenade launcher and fires towards the locust, sending this EMP blast to disable it for a second for him to jump up and charges towards the rocket launcher to slide down and grab it. An ODST nearby with a rifle shoots down a few targets in front of Reaper to give him cover knowing what he is doing, he takes aim towards the locust and before it comes online he got the lock on it then fired. Sending four rockets towards the locust from two directions then takes the head out exploding it to oblivion, falling to the ground and causing the marines to advance forward.

"We got the outside under control." Reaper said on the radio. "Were advancing inside the citadel."

"Roger that Reaper." Claymore said to him. "Remember... Disable the energy field and then we can blow that citadel out of here, only then we can leave but if the fleet arrive we have to cancel the operation."

"Copy that sir."

While the marines prepare a defence in front of the door keeping ready for any covenant that tries to get outside, on the right side of the citadel four marines started to place a few explosive charges on the side to make their own entrance, they move back and Reaper started walking towards them. He ditches his grenade launcher and takes a shotgun from a dead marine then walks over to the men before exploding the wall. He stands next to them letting them blow the wall and was about to walk through, one of the ODST members stopped him by placing his hand over his shoulder.

"Hold on sir... commander Claymore wanted you to have this." He lends him a rifle he hasn't seen since the fall of reach, lending him a rare rifle that is called the Storm PSR (Piercing Shot Rifle), good weapon for shooting through walls. It was also one of the few weapons he used against the rebels and now he has it back again.

Reaper takes the rifle and looks at it. "How did you..."

"Thought you could use your best weapon Spartan." Claymore said on the radio. "Now get in there."

Reaper looks back when a grunt comes running out of it, he quickly aimed and fired through the grunt. "Let's go."

Him and six men come storming through the wall going up a stairway and shooting up at a brute, Reaper taking the lead and moving through the citadel taking out a few covenant and switching to his shotgun, taking out a few covenant brutes with it. A brute chieftain was coming from around the corner and he threw a plasma grenade at him blasting the shield off and damaging him bad, using one more shell from his shotgun and fired through the head killing him, moving forward then suddenly a door shuts behind him cutting off from the group.

"Reaper can you hear me!" One of them yelled out and tried to break through the door.

"Keep going... i will find a way out of this." He looks back and heads forward, losing his shotgun since he's out and returning back to his rifle. He heads through and seems to be going down a few stairs to underground.

The team keeps moving until they make it to the top middle of the citadel, they breach through the door and started firing at the grunts and this elite general standing guard, turning back and was about to draw his energy sword but got shot down before he had a chance to do it. The area is cleared and an ODST heads to the control panels while the others stand by the door.

"Commander Claymore this is Bradley we made it to the control room but we lost Reaper elsewhere, were going to turn off the energy fields now." He tries to press a few buttons until finally he found the button to turn off the energy field, lowering the energy dome. "Dome lowered now." He takes his shotgun and fired through the controls to make sure no one raises it up again. "Were heading out of here now."

"Roger that... Reaper this is Claymore we have the shields down and were preparing to fire, get out of there now."

"Negative sir... don't fire." He said while he stands next to a wraith hiding cover while three brutes started firing upon him. He was in a vehicle bay.

"Reaper you need to escape were levelling that citadel to pieces, you need to get out."

"Cancel the attack sir... i have a better idea." He comes up and started to charge the rifle until three squares light up on his scope, shooting through a brute with one shot and does the same to the others, damaging his shields but took them out quickly. "I got a better bomb." He comes out of hiding and started walking towards something.

There was an Antimatter charge that used to be defended by brutes, he places his rifle on his back and stands in front of the bomb. "Pull everyone back sir."

He sighs "You better make this work Reaper... all ground teams fall back, prepare for a pickup now."

Reaper takes a deep breath until finally he presses the button on that bomb, quickly giving him a minute or so to make a run for it, running back towards the closed door but noticed it was open seeing an ODST guy standing there shooting at the covenant from across the room. They quickly all made a run for it back to the hole and heading outside, running as fast as they can as the bomb is about to go off any second now. Few grunts started moving towards that room where the bomb is and once they saw it charging they quickly ran like crazy instead of disarming it, outside a pelican was waiting for them and they all started running through it then started to take off as they only have seven more seconds left before the citadel gets ignited.

"All teams pull back i repeat pull back its gonna blow!"

Reaper stands at the edge of the hatch looking at the citadel as they fly the hell away from it, after those seconds ended the whole inside gets obliterated by the explosion of that antimatter charge. He can see the light gusting outside and soon the outside of the citadel started to go crumbling to pieces, due to the underground part being obliterated by the bomb the outside would just go falling through and causing chains of explosions from the inside and out, finally the explosions comes blasting outside once the citadel falls to pieces. They just watch as the citadel is finally destroyed thanks to Reaper.

"Nice job Spartan... all teams return to your ships were getting the hell out of here."

"All ships pull back to Earth i repeat all UNSC ships return to Earth immediately." Claymore said to everyone.

Once all drop ships and flyers returns to their ships the UNSC fleet started to get underway since there's nothing here anymore, once they started to head off the planet the covenant fleet arrived just in time. They come forth at twelve covenant battle cruisers and two assault carriers, they started coming towards them however before they could attack the fleet they are already out of here, making the jump to slip space and returning to Earth in one piece.

Reaper heads to the hanger looking at everyone who got off their ships applauding Reaper for this heroic success. He stood there while the marines congratulate him and soon commander Claymore would arrive to the hanger as well to see him. "Well done Spartan, looks like your reputation is still great, you should have been a head-hunter."

Reaper looks at his rifle then place it on his back. "I was drafted into Noble Team, there wasn't time for that."

"Well glad you didn't die on Reach. You have to be one of the only hyper-lethal Spartans out there."

"No..." He turns his head to the side. "There's another one out there, he is elsewhere fighting."

"Well anyways." He looks at the marines "Return to your duties, we will be returning to earth shortly." He turns back and walks off. "Reaper... you can finally take a break from the fight for a while."

As darkness covers the area this returns back to the compound where the Spartan Kelly is still interrogated by the unknown person, he was leaning against the wall and crossing his arms listening to the story of Kelly's version. "Noble Six... Reaper i mean took out a covenant citadel on his own, using the same weapon the Master Chief used to remove a covenant assault carrier during the battle of earth."

"That's what happen... i wasn't there but i know you have the reports on that mission."

"Commander Claymore and his fleet arrive back to Earth before the covenant could invade, he wrote the report before he was marked deceased at the battle of earth in space. He was deceased when his ship blew up."

"Yeah..." She looks up to him.

"You know what happened to him next right? Reaper was with you in space and on the ground."

"Yeah..."

He walks over to her then sits down on the chair looking at her. "Tell me what happen."

"Why should i report to you?"

"Because you are not going anywhere, you won't be fighting on the frontlines until you tell me the story of the legendary assassin, the black Spartan."

"The assassin... this is about his skills isn't it... you want him to do something... but since he isn't here you need to find someone who is like him to get the job done."

He remains silent for the moment and leans forward. "Tell me what happen to the Reaper."

She sighs "Fine then... he returns to earth..."


	6. Spartan's can't fly

Planet Earth

October 20th 2552 Time unknown

Location: Cairo Station above Earth

The UNSC fleet that returned to Earth regroups with their fellow friends and comrades, the black Spartan Reaper heads inside a Cairo station from a Sabre fighter he got from the commander, not wielding any weapon just a normal walk to the command center to see a ceremony of brave heroes who are getting medals. Three of them were Johnson, John and Miranda Keys. Hood just places a medal on Miranda for the heroic of her father on what he did to try and destroy the halo ring.

Reaper enters the room seeing the marines he fought with were there, knowing who he is they look over to him and started to applaud to him and soon others would. Reaper stood there then looks over as the Master Chief turns his head back, seeing his brother again he walks over to Reaper while he stands there, lending his hand out to Reaper to shake his hand and Reaper would shake John's hand. They look back to the admiral and then three more Spartans would enter the room, they were Frederic-104, Kelly-087 and Linda-058 all rejoining the Master Chief again on the Cairo station.

As they all greet one another then started to line up to the admiral Linda looks at Reaper for the moment smiling at him. "Hmn... thought you were better looking."

Reaper turns his head to her and remains silent, Frederic laughs a bit. "Be careful Linda... this guy can own you in Lone Wolf."

She looks forward "No one beats me in Lone Wolf."

"You didn't Lone Wolf on Reach." Reaper said and looks at the admiral.

"I need you team to be focus, since Reaper isn't part on any Spartan teams right now i decided to draft him into Blue Team."

"I can't do that sir." Reaper said and looks at John and he does the same to him.

"I know you have a reputation of a Lone Wolf but this time it's different... Covenant fleet have been found and there preparing to attack earth, i need you Spartans on the field now as a team."

"The covenant... there here..." John said

Red alarms go off and one of the men who were operating a computer looks back to the admiral "Sir we got covenant ships inbound, there deploying the flyers."

"Well it's time."

"Well you won't need me on this one Chief." Johnson said "But you Spartans are not the only people who are good against these bastards."

"Yeah." John looks to Johnson "I need a weapon."

"Haha now you're talking."

"Alright it's time to defend this station, move out all of you!"

Everyone did as they were asked heading to their positions to defend against the covenant fleet, Reaper went off elsewhere grabbing his Storm PSR then makes his way back to his Sabre craft. Linda, Chief and Fred team up to take care of the covenant while Kelly goes with Reaper to his craft as he could use a co pilot against the covenant flyers.

Reaper makes it down the corridors and heard Kelly behind him. "Reaper wait up... you might need a co pilot on this one."

"I got this." He turns back "Watch the Master Chief."

"He's got the station covered; i got your back on this one." She places her shotgun on her back.

"Alright..." He turns back "Let's go." He kept running until he and Kelly find the pod door where his sabre craft is, opening up the door and climbs in along with Kelly behind him.

The sabre started to take off to join the fleet of ships who are about to go and engage against the covenant fleet, his sabre regroups with a team of sabres who now serves Reaper's command. He gives the ownership to Kelly while he stands ready and arms his weapons, all line up on a triangle formation in front of two frigates and once the covenant flyers heads towards them Kelly signals them to break off, the frigates fired their guns at the ships and they started flying all over the place shooting at the banshees taking them out so quickly, until they bring in the seraphs and got difficult.

Kelly was getting sick as Reaper keeps spinning the sabre around shooting at the covenant flyers. "Damn it Reaper are you trying to get me sick?"

"Doing my job Kelly." He said and fired four rockets taking out four banshees in front of him, flying through the blast and started chasing after a seraph.

Kelly sighs "Spartans are not really meant to fly..." She looks left and right looking at the other sabre crafts nearby. "Sabre-402 you got two banshees behind you, shake them off you."

"Copy that 399." He flies up and takes his sabre flying back upside down then flies back down to shoot the two banshees then went after this covenant cruiser nearby.

"Sabre teams that cruiser is heading towards one of the space stations, take it out now."

"Target the engines." Reaper said and flies towards the ship.

"What he said."

They started flying around the covenant ship while it started firing in all sides trying to hit any of them, Reaper firing a few rockets damaging two of the engines while a burning seraph flies past him almost hitting his wing, blasting the top of the cruiser. Two sabre crafts fires at the last two engines and cause it to be sitting duck, after that one of the space stations fired its MAC round once they were out of there, blasting through that ship and destroying it with one shot. Reaper flies around taking care of other flyers before flying towards an assault carrier.

He looks out seeing the commander Claymore's ship flying towards that assault carrier, firing a MAC round but missed but hit a corvette behind it, once they were in range it fired a beam from above penetrating through the ship causing chains of explosions from inside and out, Reaper would watch as the commander he knew goes down with the ship, seeing it exploding above that assault carrier.

"Sabre team's target that ships planetary cannon from underneath, don't let it take a shot on you." Kelly said before Reaper dives down to target its cannon.

While the battle continues going everywhere on the field Reaper did manage to disable that ships bottom cannon but there are others still out there trying to use it against the fleet, damaging alot of their ships but the humans are winning for now. Reaper flies around a station shooting a few covenant flyers until suddenly that station exploded causing him to take half the damage and lost his shields; he flies out of the blast and tries to deal with banshees until his shield returns.

"What the hell was that how did it explode?" Kelly said

"The covenant have planted bombs in the space station, we can't –" transmission ended as another space station exploded nearby.

"Damn cowards..." Kelly said

"There could be one on the Cairo station, Spartans disarm the bomb now!"

"Were on our way sir." Master Chief said on the radio and started to storm another room with his Spartans behind him.

Kelly looks left and right and looks forward "Reaper... it's back again."

Reaper turns the sabre back seeing that assault carrier again, firing a few plasma torpedos at a frigate destroying it. "This thing won't die."

He started to fly towards it and Kelly gets two more sabres to be behind Reaper while he started firing a few rockets above it to damage some of their cannons. "Aim at the guns, try and damage as much as you can against this son of a bitch."

While they continue dealing with that ship Master Chief contacts the admiral once they turned off the antimatter charge. "Sir... permission to take a walk outside."

"What for chief?"

"I'm giving the covenant back their bombs."

"Did he just say what i think he just said?" Kelly asked as she heard him.

"I have been there..." Said Reaper and started shooting down at the carrier.

"Oh this will be interesting."

He flies around until he moves out of the way as another Halcyon-class ship fly over it firing a few missiles at it and firing a MAC round at a corvette, just as it fired that ship fired upwards penetrating through that cruiser seeing another ship going down from that ship. Reaper turns the sabre around and started firing a few missiles at it, causing the shields to go down and fires a few more to make a hole on the top for Chief to get inside with the bomb. He flies out of there once he was in along with his team, going out to deal with another carrier that was nearby, Kelly looks back seeing that carrier blowing up thanks to chief knowing he got out of there alive.

"Reaper this is Admiral Hood one of the covenant ships have landed on Earth, get down there now and eliminate enemy flyers."

"Copy that sir." He flies out of there. "Continue going sabre teams."

"Finally were going back to Earth." Said Kelly.

"Hope you love the ride."

The fight continues going for a while in space while on the ground in Mombasa that ship looks like it's scanning something, Keys got her 'In Amber Clad' frigate nearby deploying her forces on the ground, Master Chief was on the ground and soon Frederic and Linda would be down there as well but are elsewhere. Reaper flies down above the city firing towards the capital ship, firing a few missiles at the banshees and shooting at a phantom, a long sword that was nearby firing towards a seraph damaging it and lighting on fire, causing the seraph to go on a course towards Reaper as his shields were down. That seraph exploded close to the left of the wing causing a piece of the debris to penetrate through the wing and soon it causes an explosion, causing the left wing to be remove and they are force to land hard on the planet.

"Damn it were going on!" Reaper shouts and tries to get the sabre to aim up. "I'm hitting it in the water."

"Right!"

They about to hit hard on the water, flying over the bridge and crashing hard in the water but Reaper manage to get the sabre to aim up before it hits the ground, letting the bottom of the craft to take the impact. They hit hard but they are still alive but not for long as water started pouring through the cockpits, Kelly firing her shotgun through it to get out, jumping out first and helping Reaper who was trapped in his cockpit. Kelly punches through it and pulls the screen off and grabs him out of there before it sinks, they started to swim for the shores while his sabre sinks at the bottom, making out of there alive for now but they will be dealing with covenant nearby.

As they walk out of the water crawling up the shores Kelly lies back looking out at the sky seeing covenant flyers flying across the field, she even saw scarab nearby walking across the bridge. She looks back seeing Reaper standing by the wall holding his rifle and looks back to her, once she sits up he throws his shotgun at her and grabs it then started heading through with her behind him.

"John... John come in." Kelly said trying to contact him while walking behind Reaper. "I can't raise anyone."

"We have to regroup with the others." He looks back to her "I need you on this Kelly."

"Hmmnn... alright." She moves past him "I'll take point." She takes aim with her shotgun and heads through.

They soon encounter the covenant on the streets; they quickly run forward shooting at them letting Kelly deal with the ones on the ground while Reaper moves back shooting the jackals on the buildings, sniping them down before they could shoot at them. Kelly runs forward taking out two elites and a few grunts then Reaper catches up but held his position shooting at the grunts and jackals on the ground and even charging up to shoot through walls, taking out an elite hiding behind a wall killed him with one shot. As they fight their way through they hear explosions going off hearing the noise of that scarab nearby moving, Kelly looks back to Reaper then keeps moving, going through a destroyed building and heading through this tunnel behind it, Reaper catches up with her and both reloaded their weapons and once they made it to the other side of the tunnel they can see this scarab moving with the marines on the sides shooting at the covenant on board.

"Made it just in time..." Kelly said and looks over seeing Chief and the others "You guys made it."

"Was about to say the same thing to you guys." Fred said

"You alright?" John asked the two

"Were fine." She looks to Reaper who started moving and shooting at the elites on the scarab.

"He isn't much of a talker isn't he?" Linda asks John then he too ran after him. "Seriously?"

Linda was about to go after them but Fred stops her "Hold on Linda... let's see how those two are made of."

Both John and Reaper teams up the first time shooting at the covenant on the scarab, John taking his battle rifle and jumping on board kicking an elite off and drawing his combat knife to strike the other one. Reaper jumps on as well and charges his rifle and fired through that elite before John could kill it, two more came up top and fought against them but the elites were no match they get killed taking a few stab wounds to critical hits. They both ran through into the heart of the scarab and Reaper charges his rifle until it reaches to the fifth bar, firing through that elite ultra killing him with one shot then John shoots the grunts who started running around killing each one of them.

"Clear." John said

"First time we did this John." He reloads his weapon.

The scarab soon explodes from the inside and crashes hard into the water, both John and Reaper walks out of the flames and looks up seeing that covenant cruiser preparing to leave. A pelican was floating near them with Johnson piloting it and the Spartans are onboard, just waiting for them to get on board too. While they head on the pelican they found out that ship is about to make a jump, they need to quickly get on their frigate 'In Amber Clad' so that the frigate can join that ship on the jump, if they miss this then that ship will send this shockwave across the city.

"There on board now take us to the ship now!" Keys said to his pilot, letting him go faster to reach the slips space jump. "Don't know where it's taking us but we can't let them escape... good luck on this side admiral... Keys out."


	7. Here we go again

The Halo ring: another great powerful forerunner weapon now found by the covenant, the UNSC was right to go after this prophet because he just found one of the installations. The capital ship started to makes its way towards the ring while the frigate 'In Amber Clad' pursued it but stays hidden, wants the element of surprise. Miranda Keys started to work on a task while the Spartans and Johnson arm themselves for the battle that is yet to come on the ring, this is going to be the second battle of the installation.

In one of the areas where the pods will be used for the Spartans and ODST's arm themselves and prepare to get inside, before the Spartans would prepare to go Miranda comes through to tell the situation down there. The Spartans line up to hear her orders.

"Alright... that prophet is our high value target so we have to split into two teams, the first team will be Chief and Frederic. You two and a group of marines will dive down to the ring to find the prophet, take him out by any means necessary. Johnson will help you with weapons on the ground on the pelican."

"So I'm a delivery boy now huh?" Johnson looks at Keys

"You will get some action soon." She looks to the other three who are Reaper, Linda and Kelly. "You three will go elsewhere to the installation. Find the sacred icon."

"I have the co ordinance to where the sacred icon is." Cortana said "If the rings are the same then you will likely to find the icon soon."

"If the covenant gets their hands on it... they could activate the ring and kill everyone... human... covenant and everything else, all dead."

"Copy that."

"Alright... all get ready to drop."

The teams makes their way through the pods while everyone else started getting on pelicans to make the land to the halo, the Spartans head on through the pods but before Reaper could get inside his pod Chief grabs his shoulder. "Good luck out there..."

Reaper turns his head back "You too Chief." Then walks through the pod they close once there inside.

"Good luck all of you, i will be down there once the area is secure, happy hunting." She activates the pods to release sending them falling down off the frigate to start shooting their way down fast towards the ring.

Master Chief and his team makes their way elsewhere where they will hunt down the prophet of regret while Reaper and his team will go after the sacred icon, they know they will go after it and it's best to remove it before they find out about it. Took a while before they would hit the ground but soon the Master Chief will encounter the covenant first while Reaper's team will discover something else, something that has been hidden inside the installation that shouldn't have been found.

Kelly in her pod looks out seeing some of the pods flying past her. "Hey Linda how you doing?"

"Looking good Kelly..." She responds to her. "How about you Reaper?"

Before he could respond there already in the atmosphere, his pod started to shake as it started to get heated up for a while, soon as they get closer Reaper's pod started to move off course along with two more pods, they were about to crash somewhere else while Kelly and Linda and the rest will crash on their location. Miranda Keys started to send the ship closer to the ring and once they got closer she started to send a few pelicans on the ground, sending one to Chief while three to the other team's position.

Reaper soon crashes hard on the ring landing on a snowy environment place, crashing perfectly into the snow and blasting out of the pod a minute later. He takes his Storm rifle and his SMG and started to look around the place seeing a blizzard in his way, he tries it anyway to try and contact the rest of the team. "Kelly... Linda.. do you read?"

He started walking once he couldn't contact anyone. "Anyone on this channel this is Spartan Reaper can anyone read me?" He keeps moving until he reaches the edge of the cliff looking out at the large view of the place.

He turns back and started walking the side of the cliff but stops as he spots another pod nearby, he comes running towards it and punches a hole through it and pulls the pod door open, getting an ODST marine out of the pod letting him fall to the ground but slowly got back up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine.." He got up and looks at Reaper "We went off course didn't we?"

"Yeah..." He looks back "I could have sworn there was another pod out there."

"Yeah i saw it too." He turns back and grabs his shotgun from the pod and looks back. "There's another man out there, we got to find him."

"Let's move out then." He heads forward while the marine stays behind him, heading out to find the other pod.

Took a while but finally found the pod but was smashed through the ice pond, into the water. Reaper gives the marine his rifle and walks into the water to try and grab the pod, lifting it up and throwing it across the area to land on the snow, would give the man inside a terrible ride but if he is still alive then he just saved his life. The marine tries to breach through the door pod and pulls it open, seeing the marine crawling out and breathing heavily and falling to the ground.

"He's alive... but needs to take a breather."

Reaper looks around once he got out of the water, taking back his Storm rifle and turns back looking at the terrain to see if there's anything out here then back to them. "We need to move in a few minutes."

They wait for a while then started to head out, going down the cliff and moving through this tunnel area through the mountain, continue heading through to find the sacred icon before the covenant does. They kept moving for a while until Reaper held position causing them all to duck down and look up, seeing a phantom flying over this area with their light shinning down over the area. Reaper and his marines moves forward once the phantom flew past them seeing where they're going, knowing they are going to the same location so Reaper thought of tagging along with them until they stop and started to deploy elites on the ground, seeing seven elite zealots and two field marshals that has the colour of a zealot, landing on the ground and started to move out while that phantom returns to the others.

"There here..." He said and looks back to the marines "You guys can't take them..."

"I know your saying that because we're just ODST guys but... i totally agree with you sir."

He was about to move forward but finally he gets a transmission from Linda. "Re... aper... Reaper... this is Linda can you read me? I repeat Spartan Reaper this is Linda can you read me?"

Reaper turns back "This is Reaper i can hear you Linda."

"Good you're alive..."

"Were you missing me?"

"... No... Don't be stupid..."

"Reaper this is Kelly... Linda has been trying to contact you ever since you hit elsewhere, is there anyone else with you?"

"I got two marines but were not alone?"

"Explain."

"We got a team of zealots on the ground, there probably after the icon. We haven't engaged them but they are further away if i don't stop them."

"Reaper you can't take out a squad of zealots." Linda said "Don't try it."

"I have taken out a squad of zealots on Reach; i can take on this group. I will leave the two marines where they are, come find them and they will tell you where my position could be."

"Reaper don't you dare –"

"Reaper out." He turns off his transmission and looks back to the marines. "Hold here they will find you, i will head out there to deal with the zealots." He started to move out.

"Alright... good luck sir."

Elsewhere Linda and Kelly with their squad started to move out. "Damn that Spartan... he's just like John..."

Kelly walks next to her and looks out at the snowy environment "He's a lone wolf... reminds me of you Linda."

She sighs and walks forward "Shut up and move out." She loads her battle rifle and takes him while the marines move behind her.

Kelly smiles underneath her helmet then moves out with Linda, loading her shotgun ready and presses on to find the marines and Reaper. With Reaper going after the zealots he tries to get into the high ground, getting the upper hand if they go into a fight with these zealots, trying to catch up to them but tries to stay out of sight, using his camouflage and the blizzard to make things so easy for him to blend in and to get past them. The zealots would just press forward slowly in the blizzard for a while until the blizzard finally dies out but Reaper still used it well, climbing up on the cliffs to get above them and started to get into position to take aim with his Storm rifle but needs to wait until there is a perfect area for him to take half of them out.

While Reaper gets in position by standing on the edge of the cliff, removing his camouflage and takes aim with his rifle aiming down at them. They press on for a while until they started to hear noises from behind, three zealots turns back and so does Reaper but they see nothing, when they look forward they press on but Reaper looks out seeing an unknown object coming towards them, seeing this large sentinel machine hovering above the zealot team, firing rocket projectiles down at them attacking them before Reaper could attack. They engage the unknown target and Reaper decided to use this as his advantage by charging up his rifle and shoots through an elite through the back of his head killing him, charging up again and takes aim to another zealot and does the same thing but once that one was dead one of the field marshals saw it and looks up.

"The enemy!" he draws his energy sword while another one fires his plasma launcher towards him, causing him to move back letting the plasma grenades to hit the bottom of the cliff however it causes a short avalanche up there sending the snow down upon them.

The sentinel kept on firing rockets down at them taking out one zealot before getting shot down by that zealot with the plasma launcher, exploding it and letting them press forward but started moving faster. Reaper reloads his weapon and started moving, trying to get above them so he can take another one out, once he goes over this small bridge nearby he takes aim once they go past him, charging his rifle and fires blasting through another zealot. One zealot turns back with his duel plasma guns and fired towards him, hitting the bottom of the snowy rock bridge and causing it to beak, sending him fall in to the ground hitting hard with the snow falling on him.

"Deal with him." The field marshal said to him while they press forward while he draws his energy sword and started walking towards Reaper's body.

The zealot slowly walks forward standing nearby where Reaper crashed but couldn't find his body, without him noticing this Reaper stood in front of him in his camouflage state, drawing his knife and charging at the zealot once he revealed himself to him, ducking his energy sword and stabbing through back side of his back and leaves his knife in there, punching his chest and grabbing his body to push him against the wall. That zealot knees Reaper twice and kicks him back against the wall, charging at him to stab him but he moves and lets the energy sword hit the wall behind him, laying a punch across the zealots face and seeing it letting off a roar in front of his face, holding his neck with one hand and tries to grab his magnum on his waist but he thought of head butting him then lay a punch across his face to push him back, quickly grabbing his gun and started firing at his face until he finally falls to the ground dead.

Reaper lets a deep sighs and reloads his magnum and places it away, finding his Storm rifle and picks it up and started to pursue the others before they are out of his reach. Running after them until he stops and got stuck in a situation seeing pathways that can lead to anywhere, not knowing where they could be but thanks to the snow that there is footprints on the ground, making it good to pursue them for a while until he gets grabbed from behind by Linda, pushing him back to her and the team.

"Linda..."

"Yeah it's me... what the hell were you thinking, we have to move together not alone out here, who knows whats out here."

"The zealots are moving... we have to go after them."

"Where did they go? I saw you took out a few of the elites but i notice there was something else here."

"Yeah... I'll explain later right now the –" He hears plasma fire going off in the far distance behind him, turning his head back looking around until he started to move out. "Let's go."

"Hey you're not in charge he- oh forget it." She goes after him and so does the whole team.

Kelly stays behind them and started to contact the other teams on the ground. "Miranda Keys whats the position of our ground teams?"

"I can't deploy the teams down there not without an extraction point; once you find a perfect landing area we will set up a defence down there then move forward. You guys are on your own for now."

"Got it... Kelly out."

They keep moving until Reaper stops and sees plasma fired on the ground, blood and some weapons as well but there was no sign of the zealots. Reaper looks around while walking forward seeing their tracks end here but no bodies or anything.

"Where are they?"

"They got caught into a fight here, with all this blood on the ground i expect two or three of them injured and dead but there not here..."

"Something isn't right..."

Kelly catches up to them "Where the elites?"

"Were not alone on this Halo." Reaper said looking at Kelly then the others. "There's something out there."

"Master Chief said something about this before." Kelly said "He said he met something that caused the covenant to be afraid of it... The Flood."


	8. 100,000 Years War

The Flood has been awakened thanks to the loud noises the covenant and the humans have done, this has awaken the creature that lurks at the darkest place in the ring, getting the flood to go crazy and fight back. They started to make their way towards a location where the Master Chief and Frederic was, using the covenant bodies they killed and humans as hosts so they can start working their way back to the Forerunner structures towards the icon where they will get it before anyone else does. Most of the major places underground close to the icon are overrun by flood spores but the sentinels manage to hold them at bay, making sure they don't leave the quarantine area while some got through.

Master Chief and Frederic finally eliminated the prophet of regret but it also cause the covenant fleet to arrive, coming at thousands of them and the high charity as well coming forth and begins to mobilise their forces on the ground to deal with the flood and retrieve the sacred icon, if they get it then the world will be gone.

Frederic manage to escape but the Master Chief is now marked M.I.A due to falling into the water and there is no sign on him, Johnson gets Frederic to return to the frigate where they will begin their campaign to find the team on the ground that are already halfway of reaching the icon. Frederic and Johnson and Miranda and a squad of marines on the ship prepare to head down there to regroup with that team, they need all the help they can get down there.

Reaper with Kelly and Linda held their position with the squad of marines on the ground preparing a defence as the flood spores started to come out of the ground, charging towards them to feed on their flesh and control their bodies. Reaper standing on the high ground with his assault rifle firing down at the spores while Kelly and Linda stand nearby firing as well with the marines, pushing them back for a while until the sentinels arrived and started firing down upon the flood then towards the team, killing two of their marines and causes them to retreat inside the station. They can't wait for backup they need to push forward.

"Kelly this is Miranda what's your situation?"

"Were under attack by the flood and were moving inside to head further in, were going after the icon we can't wait for you guys to show up."

"Understood... ground teams two and three whats your situations?" She couldn't get any respond to the other teams on the ground. "Team two and three report now!"

Someone from team three quickly responds to her. "This is team three..." then static and gunfire "Were under attack by –" Suddenly it ends.

"Damn it..." Miranda looks at Johnson and Frederic who stands behind her on the bridge "I guess were going down there."

"Are you sure about that captain i am sure the Spartans can handle the flood down there."

"Yes but if we stay up here then they will not be able to make it back to the extraction point, plus the covenant fleet have arrived we can't afford them getting their hands on the button."

"If those bastards get their hands on it then were all dead..." Johnson said "Well what are we waiting for?"

"What about Chief?"

"I know he's still alive and i know he will return to the fight soon." She looks back to the consol "Let's do this now so that he won't have to join in the fight down here."

With the covenant preparing to land down upon the field to battle against the flood and the sentinels the team in the underground Forerunner area started to get attack heavy on all sides, standing on the side of the edge looking outside seeing the other side of the Forerunner structure where they have to go. Two large sentinels appears on that side firing upon them causing them to get into cover, the flood comes through and started attacking them and the sentinels, they now lost four marines now in this fight.

Kelly comes out of hiding and heads forward, firing her shotgun at the flood hosts while she runs into cover to avoid that large sentinels onslaught of red plasma on the ground, Linda heads over then Reaper stands behind grabbing one of the dead marines grenade launcher, firing it towards one of the sentinels and holding the trigger to send an EMP blast causing the sentinel to go offline and fall from the sky. Reaper was about to move but a flood host had a rocket launcher and fired towards him, hitting the side of him sending him on the ground and killing another marine, one more started open firing but a spore got him from behind. Reaper slowly gets up seeing his soldier turning into one of them consuming him until the flood inside of him takes control, he raise his rifle and fired through the head putting him out of his misery before getting up and running towards both Kelly and Linda, looking back and continues firing towards the flood that come running at him.

Linda activates one of the Forerunner objects causing this large cube to float up showing a pathway underground. Linda looks back and reloads her sniper rifle "Come on guys move it!"

"Coming." Kelly fired her last shell then runs towards her.

"You too Reaper!" She started firing towards the flood once Kelly jumps down there.

Reaper turns back and fires his weapon but a flood in front of him with an energy sword swings forward, cutting his Storm rifle. He stood there and ducks its next attack and punches through the flood host, pulling his hand out then lays a kick to send it on the ground and grabbing his energy sword, turning back and running towards Linda where the two both jump down there together before the floating cube falls back down.

(R.I.P Storm PSR)

Kelly stands at the bottom reloading her shotgun and looking out seeing more flood nearby but hasn't seen them yet, she has seen small sentinels floating around by the windows shooting their beams at the flood while they shoot back with covenant and human weapons. She turns her head back once Linda and Reaper lands on the ground, looking over to Kelly and out there.

"Too you guys long enough to get here..." She finishes reloading and takes aim

"This Spartan had to get a better gun." Linda looks at the energy sword he holds.

"They broke my rifle..." He turns off the sword and places it on his back, taking out a shotgun.

"Go get a new one once this is over." Linda walks next to Kelly and reloads

Reaper sighs and walks over as well. "It's not that easy..."

"Isn't there more?"

"I found that rifle at a weapons factory while i was fighting the rebels, which were the only weapon that i took before blowing up the factory."

"Oh... well... wait why are we talking about this?"

"Thought you wanted to know."

"You two can get on so well if i wasn't here." Kelly said and moves out "Come on..."

Linda lets a deep sighs then they head out, Kelly firing the first shot at the flood and started running through, standing together and firing rounds at anything that is in front of them, continues firing at the flood and the sentinels until they reach another cube where Kelly will activate while both Linda and Reaper looks back firing their rounds at the flood. The cube rises up and Kelly jumps in and so do Linda and Reaper, reloading their weapons before they hit the ground.

They make it to a dark place where more flood are occupying the area, hearing plasma fire knowing the covenant is nearby. "There close... it's best to wait for them to be dealt with before moving on."

"Afraid of fighting the covenant?" Linda asked and moves forward, placing her rifle on her back and grabs a DMR off a dead flood host.

The flood host suddenly gets up once she touched it, before it could attack Reaper fired and blasting through the chest. She looks back to him while Reaper looks out seeing the flood coming he takes point and started firing one round on each flood host in front of him, taking out five of them before reloading and leaving it to Kelly letting her take over.

Reaper looks at Linda while he reloads "Your welcome." Then looks back and joins Kelly.

"Bloody hell..." She moves out with them firing towards the flood.

Reaper kept firing and moving out but looks on his right seeing an elite zealot coming from the energy bridge, slicing through a flood host then looks over to Reaper, he roars towards him and charges while Reaper quickly draws his energy sword and clashes against his. Kelly moves to the side while the two fight it off but she got involve and fired two shells to the side of that elite killing him, turning back and firing at another host.

"We got to move." Linda said and throws he grenade out sending three flood hosts flying. Reloading her rifle and runs on the bridge with Reaper and Kelly behind her. She started firing rounds when the sentinels come moving above her, shooting two of them down.

While they continue heading through and going down another cube they soon end up appearing outside, seeing a battle between the flood and the covenant, seeing flood hosts of the humans controlling a scorpion tank, firing towards an outpost controlled by the covenant but are losing this fight. Four elites are battling against the flood and a few jackals on the tower shooting down at them, the team moves in position to wait before the covenant are finished before making a move, Reaper heads down there camouflage so he can take out that tank and Linda taking aim at the infantry on the tower, Kelly heading out to deal with them.

"You know i thought the flood would be in containment... instead there all over the ring." Linda said loading her rifle.

"Master Chief said that on the other ring he was on they were in containment but the covenant and the marines let them out, i don't think the covenant let the flood out so quickly."

"Maybe they weren't in containment." Reaper said and gets into position behind the tank "They could have been roaming across this ring while these machines try to remove them." He then charges and gets behind the tank, tossing a grenade inside of it and jumping back seeing it blowing up.

"Taking the shot." Linda fires taking out the snipers on the tower.

"Moving!" Kelly charges out firing rounds at the flood and pressing forward, Reaper catching up to her to assist her by drawing an energy sword and striking through some flood before fighting against the elites.

Linda gets back up and heads out there to regroup with the team while both Reaper and Kelly heads to the middle together firing and striking through the enemy, Linda catches up firing her marksman rifle at the flood seeing hundreds of spores coming towards them. Reaper takes a heavy machinegun off the ground and started firing like crazy at the flood removing them before they could go inside the hosts so they can bring the back again. Once this whole area was secure a pelican comes inbound and started to drop six marines to help them push forward, Miranda and the rest were on a different pelican landing somewhere else with two platoons with them.

"Finally we got some help." Kelly said and ditches her shotgun and takes up two SMGs

"Yeah..." Linda walks up to Reaper seeing the marines landing on the ground. "Won't be long now."

"Yeah." He looks back "It's probably going to get worse soon."

"Probably."

Few minutes later they started to move out, Frederic and his team will be landing in ten minutes landing somewhere close to the area but now it's a race to see who gets there first, knowing that the covenant will be coming soon by bringing an army of elites and brutes to fight their way through to win this fight.

The team heads over the mountain seeing the Forerunner structure up ahead but will be dealing with sentinels firing down at the flood nearby and covenant, an all out fight down there but they need to get through there. The area has two wraiths under covenant control and one scorpion under flood control, two large sentinels firing everything they got down at the vehicles while a phantom comes inbound to deploy more troops to deal with them. That scorpion just took out one of the sentinels and now it's started to take aim towards the covenant.

"Damn there hitting each other with all they got down there." Kelly said looking out on the field. "How far until we reach the icon?"

"We will have to go through a Forerunner tram in order to get to the other side of that structure over there." She looks out to the large structure area then looks back over the battlefield seeing the large door controlled by flood. "There's the door."

"We need to get through now." Reaper said and reloads his weapon.

"Yep." Kelly heads down there and so do the rest of the marines and Spartans, making their way towards the covenants position to deal with them.

They come shooting their way through the covenant with the Spartans leading the charge, Kelly firing her guns at the covenant pushing them back and throwing a grenade underneath the broken wraith, blowing it up while Reaper jumps on it once it was destroyed, firing rounds down at the grunts and jackals with Linda standing next to the wraith tank firing her sniper rifle taking out some of the flood on the other side. One of the marines armed with a rocket launcher fired towards that scorpion tank taking out the gun, causing the flood to jump off and started attacking but the large sentinel kept firing down at them removing some of them before turning towards the humans. Linda fired her sniper rifle a few times removing the left arm of that sentinel and causing her to run out of ammo, while Reaper moves forward she stays behind him switching to her marksman rifle and reloading it, running together through the team fighting through until they reach the door.

They lost four marines on this charge but was enough, Kelly and Reaper firing together at that sentinel until it blows up and falls from the sky, once it was secure one of the marines head forward to open the door but the moment he got close to it the door opens and two flood tanks comes out and punches the marine sending him crashing against them, the tanks comes walking outside and started to attack causing them all to disperse moving away from them while firing at them.

Reaper was force to reload but he throws his plasma grenade at one of them blasting to the chest but wasn't enough, he goes charging and drawing his energy sword, jumping up to strike through the tank killing it and dealing with the next one while it started hitting two marines back, Linda reloading her rifle but the tank hits her sending her on the ground so Reaper charges and slices through the arm of it then Kelly fires two shells through the back killing it, getting Linda to roll out of the way before it could land on her.

Linda gets back up looking at the two while the marines secure the area. "Thanks guys... you too Reaper."

He nods to her and ditches his energy sword as it ran out, switching back to his heavy machinegun and started to reload and so would Kelly as well. Once everyone was all set they head through the door but this time Reaper takes point, moving through seeing it dark he activates his night vision in his helmet, keeping his sights ready just in case something like that happens again. The inside looks secure for now but they can see a few dead covenant and flood on the ground, looking back hearing covenant landing party so they start to double time by running through the dead and reaching to this Forerunner platform where it will take them to the other side, once they got onboard they started firing upon the flood when they appear, suddenly more gunfire goes off elsewhere as Frederic and his squad of marines made it here with Johnson and Miranda with them, securing the area before heading through.

"Hey you guys made it." Linda said looking around before placing her rifle on her back.

"Thought we weren't gonna make it?" Frederic asked

"Something like that. Where's the chief?"

"He's... elsewhere... he will come back soon." He turns his head to Reaper when he looks over but doesn't say a word, walking back on the platform.

"We got covenant coming through, we need to push them back."

"I got this." Frederic said and reloads his weapon, looking back to Johnson "Johnson take the –" He looks back looking out at the outside seeing two phantoms incoming. "Incoming!"

They move in position and started firing upon them hitting some of the marines and causing half of them to retreat back inside, Miranda and Johnson stands on the platform hiding for cover while Reaper stands ready nearby.

"Reaper... activate the platform, you guys are sitting ducks in there! Go on without us!" Linda said to Reaper

"Linda –"

"I don't want to hear it... get the icon and protect those two."

Reaper looks over to Miranda and Johnson who started moving closer to him. "Got it... were heading inside." He looks back and activates the consol sending the platform towards the structure with eight marines on board while the rest of the platoon is stuck on the other side.

Reaper looks up seeing one phantom preparing to drop two zealots, drawing their energy swords and stabbing through two marines. Reaper started firing all rounds with his heavy machinegun at one then throws a grenade losing his shield, Miranda moves next to him armed with a shotgun firing two rounds at the zealot killing him then targets the other one while he started charging towards her. Reaper charges first and ducks to miss the swing then stands behind him, drawing his knife and stabbing through the back then again on the other side then finally through the side of the head killing him.

Linda stands on the edge looking out at them while they move away from them. "Good luck on your side Reaper... we will catch up soon..."

"You too Linda." He reloads his weapon and takes the knife out of the elite.

While they were close another platform started to head out as well, missing their chance. "Damn it... the covenant are onboard on that one." Frederic said

Linda takes her sniper rifle and takes aim, looking on board seeing an arbiter on board with two field marshals with him. She could have fired but she didn't have any ammo on her rifle so she lowers it. "I could have taken him..."

"It's too late Linda... let's take care of the covenant on this side while the platforms return." Kelly said and takes an assault rifle.

The first platform lands inside and they started to move out, Miranda was the last one to get off as she activates the console again to get it back to them. She runs off and was force to jump off the platform to land in front of them; once she was ready they move out to get it before the arbiter gets it first.

The team on the other side prepare a defence to battle against the covenant on their end while Reaper and the squad move forward, quickly running through and seeing flood hosts coming out of the tunnels charging towards them. The team stays as a diamond formation firing all out at the flood on all sides, some would get killed by those who carry weapons to use against them, three marines gets taking out and soon another flood tank comes out moving towards them, causing them to hold position to start firing upon them.

"We can handle these bastards... go get it you two." Johnson said reloading his battle rifle looking at Reaper and Miranda. "Watch over her you hear me?"

"Understand." He turns back and started moving, throwing two grenades in front of him to remove any flood in front of him to clear a path. He runs through and so does Miranda who stays behind him, reloading her shotgun.

"Say Reaper... is the story about you true?" Miranda said to him while they run through.

"Yes... why?" He looks back then forward firing his weapon at the flood spores coming towards them.

"Guess i can trust you with my life." She fired two shells at the flood then looks back firing again to remove another one. "Let's go."

"Copy that." He moves forward heading towards the room where the icon is.

As they made it inside seeing three destroyed sentinels and a few flood hosts on the ground, while the icon was just there floating above this black bottomless pit. Reaper takes position aiming out seeing if there is any flood coming, hearing gunfire going off in the distance but soon it goes silent. Miranda goes towards the icon but couldn't reach it, she drops her rifle and takes this long metal rope and started to jump over with it to grab it. Reaper looks back to her then started heading towards her just in case and he was right, the cord of it started to break off and almost sent her falling into the darkness but he grabbed it before she could fall.

"Knew you would do something like that." He help gets her out of there then looks back. "This is Reaper we got the icon... can anyone read?"

He could hear only static while he looks out in the open knowing the flood could be coming this way, he takes aim and moves forward while Miranda stands behind him waiting until it's cleared. Suddenly the arbiter appears behind him drawing his energy sword.

"Behind you!" Miranda shouts

Reaper turns back and he strikes through his weapon and his suit, giving a cut through his armour but didn't touch his skin. He moved back while the arbiter charges towards him to stab him but he moved out of the way and knees his chest to push him back, laying another kick to his chest and drawing a magnum, missing the arbiters attack again he tackles him to the ground and punches him across the face shooting off his energy sword then the arbiter rolls on top of him and punches his head in, getting up but got kicked off of him, grabbing his covenant rifle to take aim to fire but Miranda started firing her shells at the arbiter breaking his shield and causing him to retreat.

"You alright Reaper?" She asked while she stands ready holding her gun but was out of ammo without her noticing it.

"I'm fine... get back..." He stands back up and started moving backwards looking around to see where he's coming back.

While they move back the arbiter leaps down upon them landing in between them, punching Miranda in the chest and turning back to Reaper, about to hit him but he grabs his arm and punches him across the face but when he tries to punch again the arbiter moved and wraps one arm around his arm and stared hitting his face a few times and throws him across the area hitting the ground near the bottomless pit.

Reaper slowly gets back up while the arbiter grabs his energy sword again. "So ends your fight... warrior." He walks towards him with his sword ready.

"Not yet..." He slowly looks up at him and quickly attacks kicking his chest and wrapping his arm around his arm around his head, the arbiter tries to stab him but he grabs his arm with his other hand, kneeing his chest three times then swings him around, letting go of him and sending him falling into the bottomless pit while he stands there as the victor.

He stands tall but looks down seeing a little cut on the side of his chest, he looks back down the bottomless then turns back to help Miranda but suddenly he gets hit by a brute. Tartarus appears behind Reaper and lays a hit across his face with his gravity hammer, sending him falling back and landing hard on the ground with a crack over his helmet yet again but was harder, still alive in that suit but was unconscious as it hit him hard.

"So ends the arbiter..." Tartarus said and looks over to his brutes seeing one of them holding Miranda and another holding Johnson and two marines with him. "They will be perfect to activate the halo." He walks over and grabs the icon off Miranda.

"What about him?" One of them asked looking at Reaper.

"Hmmnn... take him with us... he can be a trophy of our success. The sacred icon is finally with us!"


	9. Make yourself at home

Back on Earth on the interrogations, the man continues talking to Kelly and listening to the story. "Reaper got captured and sent to the covenant high charity... how did he manage to return to Earth with the Master Chief?"

"I wasn't on the high charity; i was still on the ring while the parasites invaded the covenants fortress."

"So he and Master Chief fought their way out of there... while your team went after the brutes to stop the ring."

Kelly sighs and leans back "Just why are you asking for this anyway? Why do you need to know the story of that Spartan?"

He stands by the table placing his hands on it and leaning closer to her. "Reaper is one of our fighting chances of eliminating the enemy out there; he is also perfect for future Spartans, the Spartan-Vs."

"Those Spartans... that's never going to happen while those things out there still destroying colony worlds, and let me guess we already lost four worlds against them right?"

He moves away from her and looks away. "Can i ask you something... why didn't you join him on the hunt for the Master Chief?"

She remains silent for the moment "He wanted to do this alone, he wanted to go after Chief alone or did you forget that he's a lone wolf."

"That is why he is the perfect Spartan that can save humanity."

"Look that Spartan will return and when he does he will be ready to face the enemy that were all afraid of, just need time and hope that he and Chief will return home safely so they can return back to the frontlines and deal with this mess."

Back on the halo ring the team of Frederic and the other Spartans finally made their way across the other side on the floating platform to regroup with the others; once they were halfway they discovered a phantom landing on the ground, dragging the humans and Reaper on board with Tartarus and with the icon in his hand, they make their way out of here while the flood come charging towards them but was too late they fly out of there.

Linda used her scope seeing them dragging Reaper onboard knowing what has happened. "They took them... all of them."

"Son of a..."

"We have to pull back." Frederic walks over to the console and makes it reverse back. "We have to retreat back, we need to think of a new strategy, regroup with all UNSC forces in the area." He said as he looks back to the others. "There's nothing we can do for them..."

"Chief is not going to like this..." Kelly said and looks back "Wish we can save them..."

"They will likely try to activate the ring." Linda said "If we find the location where they need to fire it then we can ambush them and free them."

"Good thinking... let's get to work." He runs off the platform once they return back to their side.

The whole squad heads off the platform and started to fight their way outside where they will get picked up or go on food, making their way outside to move to the location where they can fire the ring. For a while now the UNSC has lost contact with their frigate 'In Amber Clad' all the sudden but was still active and started to fly off elsewhere, while that is happening the Master Chief finally appeared in the high charity and started to shoot his way out of there to go after the prophets while Reaper was left behind on the high charity, Tartarus didn't really need him for the great journey so he decided to hang him somewhere in the holy city and shows the covenant how strong the brutes really are. Reaper was still alive chained up against the wall with his arms spread slowly waking up and seeing the brutes and grunts standing there looking at him, he remains silent not saying a word while they celebrate in there.

Soon two large brute chieftains appear, walking over towards the crowd and looking at Reaper. "Get that human off of there... i want to see how strong he really is."

They walk to the middle waiting for Reaper to come down from there, undoing his chains and sending him on the floor slowly getting up but one of the brutes ends up laying a punch over his face sending him back and hitting against the wall. The brute laughs at him and so do the others; they leave their gravity hammers on the ground behind them and walk over for some more action against him.

Reaper slowly gets back up looking at the brute chieftain standing in front of him, he lays a punch to his chest then a kick to the side but that didn't work out well, the brute grabbed his leg and threw him across the room landing in front of the other chieftain where he tries to step on him, Reaper rolled and tried to get up but the other one lays a kick to his chest hitting him back down while the other brute punches his chest in hard, breaking him apart slowly until he can't take it anymore.

Just as they continue to beat him down suddenly a rocket comes flying through the room exploding the grunts and jackals in the room, the two brutes moved forward then looks over seeing the Master Chief standing there with his rocket launcher. They leave Reaper where he is and started charging towards Chief where he fired his rocket then switches to the shotgun, they duck to avoid the rocket and he runs towards them. They grab their hammers and try to swing at him but he fired two rounds at one of them killing him then jumps back letting the other one hit the ground with the hammer, Chief jumps on the hammer and runs to him and does a back flip laying a kick to the chieftains chin and in the air he fires again hitting his face and killing him, once the area was secure he runs towards Reaper who lies there with his back facing the ceiling.

"Reaper... Reaper get up." He turns his body to get his head facing him. "Kane!" He hits his head to wake him up.

He opens his eyes and moves his head to the side then to Chief. "John... what... how did you get here?"

"Don't ask..." He moves him up to make him sit "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... i can manage..." He looks back to him. "John they took Miranda and Johnson... they're going to activate the ring."

"What about Fred and the others?" He stands back up and holds the shotgun.

Reaper slowly stands back up "There still alive they didn't get captured, i was the only Spartan to do so." He looks away mumbling to himself "Damn it."

"We need to stop truth before he makes it to earth." He lends him his shotgun. "Can you still fight?"

Reaper grabs the shotgun and loads it "I can fight sir." He turns to the side seeing one of the brutes is still alive. "Hold on." He walks over to the brute and aims his shotgun to the back of the head, firing through the brute to kill it. "Now I'm ready."

Chief ditches the rocket launcher and duel wields plasma weapons, just as Reaper heads back to him he looks back hearing flood spores coming through the door, seeing flood hosts charging towards them. Reaper runs back to Chief while he started firing upon them and so does Chief who fires all out at the flood making sure they don't get inside the covenant in this room, they started moving backwards while firing at the flood leaving this room and running into the next.

"We have to keep moving..."

"If the flood control this place then –"

"Let's deal with truth first then the flood." Chief turns back and runs towards the energy bridge in front of them, running across it and soon Reaper goes after him while reloading his shotgun.

"I notice you broke your helmet again." Chief said when he lands on the other side heading around the building.

"Yeah... not just my helmet broke, my shields are broken and my camouflage."

"You will be fine."

"I notice you said my real name... been a long time since i heard it."

"I know..."

When they started running over the area heading towards the next building they notice flood hosts coming out and charging towards them, they quickly stopped and started firing upon them shooting them down before they get close, moving backwards if they do get close but Reaper ran out of ammo and the closest flood host had a battle rifle but isn't firing at him, he bashes it down with his shotgun and grabs the battle rifle and started firing upon the flood spores while Chief deals with the others.

"How long has it been since we teamed up like this?" Reaper asked then reloading his weapon and moving forward.

"I know... too long." He moves forward too and ditches one of the plasma gun due to close of running out of power and gets a new one off the ground.

They head on through heading through the corridor which is dark and full of flood, they run through shooting through the place and makes it to the other side, where they head to this square room with four doors but one was opened, heading through another corridor and fighting against more flood. John kept firing until he stops and started shooting down at the spores but then a flood host appears behind him, striking the back of his armour cutting through him and sending him to the ground, Reaper turns back and fired towards the host and takes his energy sword and started striking through any flood that gets near them.

"John get up!" he fires his battle rifle at the spores while they try to get inside the dead ones. "You're not dying here now get up!"

John slowly gets up and grabs an assault rifle from the ground, looking up to Reaper and stands next to him. "Not going to happen... let's move..."

They both run out of there and reaches to the location they need to go, they see the Forerunner ship in the far distance and sees this green energy beam coming from their location to the ship, seeing brutes fighting the flood in this area and started running to the middle, there they end up holding their position as two flood tanks stands between them and the teleporter.

"Fight through... don't stop."

"I know..." He drew his energy sword and charges towards one of them, striking the arm and taking a plasma grenade to punch through it.

John charges towards the other one and started firing his assault rifle but he moves back once the other tank explodes with plasma damage, he threw his plasma grenade at the other one then looks to the side seeing a brute attacking him, he ducks and Reaper threw his energy sword impaling through the brute helping him out. Both fired upon the tank once it was still alive, kept shooting at it with all they got until finally it falls back and dies, with them out of the way they started running towards the edge of the room while the flood started charging towards them. Finally they make it to the gravity lift where they get lifted up and got send through the green energy beam and send them flying so fast towards it, seeing the Forerunner ship taking off.

The ship started to take off and they finally made it to the other side, the beam stops but they had enough time to slide their way through the door before it closes, landing inside on the ground. Chief got up and looks out to the door hearing Cortana. "Good luck Chief..."

"When this is over..."

"Don't give a girl a promise you won't keep."

"Cortana..."

"The ship is moving..." Reaper said "It's time..."

The Forerunner ship flies out of there reaching to the top of the charity where they get into space, while this is happening the covenant fleet ends up fighting each other while the flood started consuming nearly half their ships and the charity, they can't contain the flood now. The Gravemind has already made himself at home, slowly turning the high charity into their own flood ship while the Forerunner ship heads out of there making the jump to slip space and leaving the fight and making their way to earth.

(Might as well add the whole part on the Halo ring too with the Spartans and the Arbiter.)

Back on the Halo ring the Arbiter started to mobilise what elites he's got and started making their way towards the chamber where Tartarus is held, sealed the door shut and can't get through however there was a scarab nearby so they thought of going after that. The Spartans on the ground also started making their way towards the location where they're going, Frederic taking a pelican and flying towards the area with the marines at the back while both Kelly and Linda using a hornet to fly across the oceans, firing towards the banshees when they started coming towards them.

"I got four banshees coming." Fred contacts Kelly and Linda. "This pelican doesn't have any weapons."

"We got it." Both of them said it at the same time, both hornets fired rockets towards the banshees then started firing their machineguns at them to distract them enough for Fred to get through.

They took out three of the banshees while the other one started firing upon the pelican, damaging their engine and causing them to take a hard landing on the ground. "Hold on everyone!" Fred tries to control the pelican and soon they end up landing hard near the scarab on the ground, scratching the ground and smashing against the cliff turning the pelican to its.

Linda takes out the last banshees and looks over to the pelican. "Are you alright in there Fred?"

The marines and Fred as well slowly walks out of the pelican in one piece, all of them survived the crash and started to move out. "Were fine... secure the skies for us were going to get the others out of there."

"Copy that."

Fred takes a Spartan laser out and started to take aim towards the wraith coming over towards them, before he could fire plasma cannon fired off behind them, seeing it was a wraith controlled by the elites firing towards the brutes and damaging the wraith. Fred fires his laser destroying it and two grunts in the process, turning back and aiming towards the Arbiter and his elites and so does his men too.

"Hold humans... we now have a common enemy to defeat."

"Is that so?"

"We want the same thing now... stopping Tartarus from activating the ring."

Fred lowers his laser. "If he activates the ring then were all dead."

"Tartarus us held inside with the icon and a human, we need to breach through it."

Fred started walking over to the Arbiter. "If you're lying to us... you won't be alive to see the ring going off."

He growls a bit then started walking past him and so does his elites of three white generals. "Come human if you wish." They all summon their energy swords and started moving towards the door where four brutes started coming through, preparing to defend it against them.

Fred turns back and one of the marines walks over to him. "Can we trust them?"

"Not really... but we don't have a choice right now... let's move team." He switches to his assault rifle and started moving with the Arbiter and his elites, heading towards the door and started firing upon them.

They go attacking the brutes and both Linda and Kelly started firing upon the brutes, shooting down at them and turning towards other banshees that started coming down at them. Fred and his team charges forward with the Arbiter and his elites shooting their way through and running inside the place, they run through and got delayed in a large room where the covenant held a defence in there shooting up at the covenant jackals who are on the high ground, one of the elites switches to a fuel rod gun and fired two times taking them all out, getting Fred and his marines to run around while the Arbiter and his elites goes up the steps to take the high ground.

On the other side of the wall they see a type of prison area holding up a few elites and one hunter, the Arbiter started shooting at the energy shields to release them while the rest started firing upon the brutes that comes charging out the door.

"Come my warriors!" The Arbiter calls them. "Help us drive the brutes back... exterminate them all!"

Fred looks up at the Arbiter then back to the enemy, reloading his weapon and started firing at the brutes taking one out and stops shooting when an elite comes down stabbing through one of them, he looks over to Fred and nods to him then comes attacking the others, causing the brutes to retreat but they were too late they get killed in this room giving them control and they go running through to find the others.

They continue going until they reach the outside where Johnson and two marines are being held captive, on their knees in front of a group of brutes and grunts next to the scarab. The brute chieftain turns towards Johnson thinking of taking him out since they are no longer needed, just as they were about to kill them the Arbiter and the others comes storming out the door, firing upon them taking them all out and getting Johnson to quickly jump inside the scarab where there he will have full control of the area.

Once the area was secure the humans and the covenant move away from one another, the Arbiter stares at Fred who stands there holding his assault rifle ready, they all remain silent for a while but the Arbiter speaks. "Tartarus is activating the ring... we don't have time to fight each other."

"Stand down." He said to his men. "We need to get inside that chamber."

"Did you guys forget!" Johnson calls to them making them all look over to the scarab "Johnson here has a key."

Inside that chamber the brutes of seven and Tartarus included comes to the console where they try to activate the sacred icon and dragging Miranda in position, holding her hand tight and pushing her head against the console. "Now activate the console... the sacred journey is coming."

As he was hurting her Fred comes through firing his Spartan laser through three brutes killing them instantly, they all turn back seeing the humans and elites storming inside the chamber and the last brutes started firing at them. The Arbiter comes through drawing his energy sword, Tartarus growls and pushes Miranda back on the console pushing her hand and placing the icon on the console to finally turn this thing on.

He turns back and throws Miranda on the ground, holding his gravity hammer ready. "The great journey is finally here! All of you will die!"

"Were all going to die Tartarus." The Arbiter said "The halo ring is a weapon, capable of removing everyone from the face of the galaxy."

"Lies!"

"Don't bother talking." Fred switches to his assault rifle. "He needs to die."

Tartarus jumps back standing on the platform behind him while they go charging towards him, the Arbiter jumps down with his elites to battle against him, getting Fred to switch to his Spartan laser to take him to take out his shield, once the elites got out of the way seeing them being killed by the gravity hammer he fires, hitting Tartarus' shields making him vulnerable for the Arbiter to attack. This was hard to do because the shield kept coming back and can stay off for only two seconds, Fred fires again sending Tartarus back falling to the ground but tries to get up but the moment the shield went down the Arbiter attacks, he charges towards him throwing a plasma grenade at him blasting his chest, he comes out of the blast swinging down at him cutting the hammer. Tartarus punches the Arbiter but he takes another hit from the Spartan laser, removing his arm for the Arbiter to charge again and to finally strike through him to finally end this fight, stabbing through his chest and ending his life here.

Miranda quickly jumps down to the middle and grabs the icon and removing it to make sure the halo turns off, turning it off rendering the weapon of this ring to go offline, ending this before it was too late. With everyone done everyone started moving to the middle where the monitor floats overseeing the activation of the ring disabled, wondering that the other installations will probably go off but another installation.

"You think the last prophet is trying to get there?" Fred asked looking at the monitor then to the Arbiter.

"He will be there and i will be the one to end his life."

"You think Chief will be there?" Miranda asked

"He will be there." Fred said "He's going to finish this fight."


	10. Your on your own Chief

The covenant is close to a victory and if no one can stop truth then it's all over for humanity and everyone else in the galaxy, the Forerunner ship makes its way to a location that's been hidden from the humans, a place where the covenant ships are glassing the area to breach through the ground to get to it, only then can they succeed in their so called Great Journey.

Before this ship can make its way towards it two Spartans onboard make their way off of it, crashing through the atmosphere like asteroids and crashing hard on the planet, using their shields and armour to take most of the damage when they reach impact, the Master Chief and Reaper ends up crashing somewhere in the forest but are far away from one another. Master Chief ends up crashing in a forest where he will be stuck in his armour since he can't move inside, Reaper on the other hand will crash hard in the forest but with so much damage than Chief he ends up taking a critical damage than he did, crashing through the rocks and hitting hard in a building that looks like a bunker, he remains unconscious but is close to death feeling his arms and legs are broken by the fall and it's about to get worse as covenant forces are nearby of that position, brutes started making their way towards Reaper however the UNSC got there first.

Kelly and Linda flies in a sparrowhawk flying towards the location where Reaper crashed, knowing that Johnson and his team found Chief they make their way towards him seeing covenant forces on the ground.

"Well Reaper brought a party with him..." Kelly said and started to get a lock on the area and prepares to fire.

"Give them hell Kelly."

The covenant looks up seeing them firing upon the area with their machineguns hammering the covenant hard on the ground, once they fly in a curve way they started firing six missiles down at them destroying the brutes and covenant infantry and the moment it was all cleared Linda started to get out of her co pilot area and jumps down while Kelly stays in the sparrow covering her while she runs to check on Reaper.

Kelly contacts Miranda "Miranda this is Kelly... we found him i repeat we found Reaper and he could probably get some medical attention right now."

"Don't worry a pelican is on its way to your location just hold on for a few minutes."

Linda walks in the destroyed bunker moving the debris out of the way and seeing Reaper all banged up worse than Chief, Linda slowly checks to see if he is still alive and thought maybe this is a good time to see his face without that helmet. She took off the helmet and was bit of surprised to see his face, she place her hand over his neck to see if he is still alive which he is but barely, she put his helmet back on and started to grab his arms and drag him out of there looking back seeing a pelican coming inbound and Kelly started to fly out o there to watch the skies in case there's any banshees coming.

(Crow's Nest) November 17th 2552

They make it back to the compound where they drag Reaper out of the pelican in a stretcher making their way towards a medical area for a Spartan to go through, Linda and Kelly heads towards the medical area while Fred stands there watching them taking him out of there, he crosses his arms then looks at Chief who stands there looking at him.

"You good Chief?"

"Yeah... he will make it."

"Well he is pretty banged up more than you." He turns back and walks to the command center.

Chief watches them leave the room then he turns back and heads to the command center as well knowing there isn't anything he can do for him, he can only do what he should do and that's continue the mission without him for now. In the medical room the medical people started to remove bits of his armour which were really damaged, trying to patch him up while Kelly and Linda were outside waiting to see if they can save him and bring him back into the fight but it will probably take longer than they think and will get even harder as they started to hear quakes occurring in the base as the covenant have finally found the base and has started to deploy their forces inside and out.

"They found us." Linda said standing up and looking at the ceiling.

"Then we have to move." Kelly gets up as well holding her shotgun and hearing an explosion from one of the rooms far away from them.

"What about Reaper?"

"You can stay here if you want but we got new orders soon and i bet it will tell us to defend this base." She heads down the corridor to find the room that got exploded by plasma damage.

Linda looks back to the door where the medic teams are helping Reaper then heads after Kelly to assist her on defending the base. The medic teams are trying for a while until the covenant tried to get their way through the door, Master Chief finally made his way towards the brutes and started firing upon them holding two plasma weapons shooting at the brutes and destroying their shields, making them charge towards him but he shoots them dead and secures the door.

One of the marines comes out of the door with a shotgun looking at the brutes then to Chief "Is it secure to get out?"

"Yeah..." he walks over to them and places both plasma weapons on his waists "We need to abandon the base."

"But what about him?" One of the doctors said to him looking at Reaper who got some of his armour removed.

"You need to take him to the closest Spartan base out there, he needs to recover."

"There better be a pelican in the hanger bay when we get there, we need to get him there as quickly as we can or he won't make it."

Chief looks back hearing gunfire "I'll clear a path." He then heads out to continue fighting the brutes.

They ended up abandoning the base with Reaper and a group of marines who can fit into a pelican with him, Master Chief breached the door with an explosion to take out two grunts then runs through with Fred behind him while the Arbiter and Linda and Kelly are elsewhere fighting, both these Spartans try to secure the hanger bay so the marines can escape, running out of the door firing upon the grunts and jackals nearby who are on the steps then once it was secure four marines comes out of the door to head down the steps to shoot towards the covenant infantry underneath the hanger area seeing grunts coming through, they started firing upon them while both Fred and Chief deals with the grunts who are manning the plasma turrets nearby, dealing with them first and getting Chief to dismount a plasma turret to use it against anymore covenant forces, which more will come as a phantom comes inside the hanger and started firing at them causing them all to get into cover while some brutes and jackals lands on the ground and begins firing upon them. Three more marines comes inside the hanger bay to assist by firing towards the brutes and jackals, the marines already inside the hanger falls back while both Fred and Chief deals with the brutes firing down at them killing the three then deals with the last jackals in the area, finally securing the hanger.

With the inside secure Fred contacts any pelican in the area. "We need a pickup in hanger four; it's all secure you can head in here now."

"Copy that Spartan, coming inbound now."

Chief ditches the plasma turret and looks over to the pelican coming inside, they move away and lets the marines go jumping on board along with the doctors with Reaper. Chief looks at him while they send him on board with the stretcher.

"You're going to make it Reaper... don't worry i can continue without you..."

He heads on the pelican and once everyone was ready they close the hatch then flies out of there, Chief walks forward watching the pelican leaving then looks back to Fred. "You're going to be alright Chief?" Fred asked

"He will be fine." He turns back and leaves the hanger and Fred follows, returning back through the door while more marines come running past them to get inside the hanger and wait for another pelican to arrive.

It took thirty minutes to reach to a Spartan base and they already started preparing a room for him before he arrives, they wish to save this good Spartans life, if they don't then somebody has to tell Chief that his brother died. They started to remove all of his armour and started to work on his body to help him stay alive, which will be a while but he will likely be out of the fight for now on but he does wish to return to the fight to join his brother again.

Reaper was out of action for a while but luckily these Spartans are strong and capable of surviving stuff like this, while he was unconscious as the doctors did all they could to fix the critical parts of his body they started to inject this type of needles inside of him, injecting them on both his arms and both sides of his head sending this blue stuff inside of him giving him a quick regeneration but will be a while before he could wake up as he will not be there when the UNSC prepare to deal with the Forerunner ship, they could have done this earlier but it wouldn't work and they needed to help fix some critical stuff or else the regeneration wouldn't work letting him sleep for the day until he will be ready to return to the frontlines again.

Master Chief and the Spartans and the Arbiter stays together and work their way to the top to stop truth, when he escapes earth with what he has left another ship came out of the slip space knowing what it is, the flood finally returning again to interfere in this fight again. Chief and his Spartans were force to deal with them before regrouping with the elites where they can begin their next strategy against truth and to see where he went to, both the elites and the humans need to work together to make their way towards the location where truth went, there they will begin their fight against the covenant in order to stop truth before he could do anything completely stupid which he will.

Master Chief and his Spartans fight their way towards the installation where they will eventually finally got the shields down, just as they were getting close of stopping truth suddenly another slip space opens inside the installation, showing them all that the flood are back again with the high charity on their side, crashing hard on the installation and taking out one of the assault carriers causing the mission to be delayed all thanks to the damn flood. The plan was changed when the flood invaded and was force to deal with flood on the ground, deploying their ground forces and giving the Spartans a grizzly so they can head out there to deal with the covenant ground forces. The covenant deployed more forces on the ground when the flood came through, dropping two scarabs and a locust on the ground to deal with the ground forces and air forces as well, seeing sparrows and hornets flying towards the area dealing with the air forces before dealing with the scarabs, Chief took control of the grizzly while the Spartans are taking the sparrows to fly in the area to deal with them, leaving Chief and his ground teams to deal with the scarabs. Chief takes out that locust before turning to deal with one of the scarabs that were turning its head to him while the secondary cannon started firing at the fly units.

They continue fighting against the scarabs for a while until finally one of them went down, crouching down for Kelly in her sparrow to fire rockets at the back of it destroying the core causing it to explode, with one down they got one left focusing all fire at the scarab but Kelly took a hit from the top gun on the scarab, hitting her wing and causing her to go on a spinning forcing her to get out of the pilot and taking a jump to the ground before it could hit the ground. Kelly stands up looking at the scarab looking at her but then Chief took out one of the legs causing it to go down, giving her time to run behind it to let her deal with the core again, jumping on board and fighting through the grunts kicking one brutes off of it and finally reaching to the core, shooting at it with her shotgun until finally it goes off giving her time to get off and regroup with the others. With the area fully secure the Spartans and the Arbiter comes down and started to activate the bridge, there they will team up to deal with the truth once and for all.

The team finally breach through shooting their way through to reach the prophet but while they were doing that the flood started to come behind them, not attacking them instead they hide until they are in the next room there they will consume all the covenant bodies and will be waiting for them to come back, they would help but they got this covered so they just consume the bodies while they keep moving to finally get truth, there they find a few flood hosts on the ground and seeing the prophet with Johnson and Miranda however they were too late to stop them, the prophet took out Miranda and activated the ring thanks to Johnson but the Arbiter was ready to finally kill that damn prophet and finally ending this stupid civil war once and for all.

Master Chief walks over to Johnson seeing him holding Miranda in his hands, slowly placing his hand over her eyes to close them. "Johnson..."

"She's... gone sir..." he looks up at him "She's gone..." He stands up still holding her and started to walk to the pelican.

"Chief..." Fred called "We got trouble." He aims his battle rifle looking out seeing the flood coming, consuming the bodies.

"We have to move now!" Kelly shouts.

"Oh but you are not going anywhere." The Gravemind appears before them but only tentacles appear around them, causing them to quickly get onboard the pelican. "I am your saviour and peace... join your bodies against mine and bring an eternal peace to the galaxy." The Gravemind gets his tentacle to hit the pelican causing the Arbiter and the Chief to fall back in the room while the pelican flies out of there.

Chief and the Arbiter got back up and stands together with the Arbiter drawing his energy sword and Chief holding his assault rifle. The Arbiter sighs "Traded one enemy for another..."

"Seems like it..." he reloads his rifle and prepares to move out.

Johnson tries to contact them while trying to control the pelican. "Chief... i can't control it... you guys have to get out of there, I'll try to get back to you guys!"

"We'll find our own way." He and the Arbiter started running while fighting against the flood.

The team on the pelican started to fly towards the closest frigate left in the UNSC navy on the installation, floating in the sky far away from the flood making their way to the hanger area where Johnson and the others can make their way off the pelican, they got off and started to gear up and prepare to head back down there.

While Chief and the Arbiter make their way out of that place heading down the hole and getting outside, there they will find out that this installation has started to create the installation the Master Chief destroyed, bringing it out of the waters and showing them this large new ring. Chief was ready to light it up once again but first he needs to go somewhere in order to do it, he turns his head to what is left of the high charity and prepare for a great battle against the flood that will be waiting for him.


	11. I am the Lone Wolf

Inside the frigate the Spartan teams were ready to head out once the pelican got under control, Johnson was there ready to go to the high charity to assist the Chief and the Arbiter who went after him inside the charity, just as they were about to head in there Fred started to contact Chief to tell him there coming.

"Chief this is Frederic were heading to your location now with what we got."

"Negative Fred don't go to the charity."

Fred stops while Linda and Kelly walks past him "Why not?'

Linda looks back "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't want us down there."

"Why not?"

"I was trying to ask him that."

Chief and Arbiter got stuck in the middle firing all rounds on all directions inside the charity while trying to overload the pace. "We got Cortana and were heading to the main installation, were going to light up the ring."

"You want us to secure it?'

"Yeah..."

"Alright... we will secure it." He looks back to the others "We got new orders now..."

Just as they were trying to make their escape to a pelican where the Arbiter stationed it he noticed it was gone, seeing it flying out of there by the flood, moving towards the Forerunner facility to stop them from lighting the ring.

"That was our only ride." Arbiter said and turns back to cover Chief firing at the flood then draws his energy sword and started cutting through.

"Chief we need to get off this ship now!" Cortana yells

"I'm working on it." He turns back and tries to reload.

As they continue shooting at the flood and moving backwards suddenly a falcon comes flying up out of the gap. "You thought i was going to leave you here Chief." It was Reaper piloting the falcon.

Chief looks back seeing him inside the pilot "Kane..."

"Get on board now!"

Chief taps on the Arbiter's back then they both started running towards it, he moves back away from the hole while the flood started charging towards them. Chief and the Arbiter quickly jumps on board and once they were on he started to fly it away, seeing the flood hosts trying to leap in the air to get on board but they didn't reach him they end up falling from the sky. Reaper started flying as far away from their location getting far away from that charity before it explodes, seeing it being obliterated from the inside removing millions of flood and the Gravemind included.

Chief sits down and so does the Arbiter looking back at the charity before it explodes. "How did you get here?"

"I hijacked a prowler and made it here... good thing i got here in time you were just about to quit on me."

"So you all good?"

"Yeah..." he leans back wearing his proper armour but got a new helmet, wearing a black scout helmet with the visor blue (Halo 4&5 version.) "So where to?"

Chief looks out at the view "Down there..."

Reaper flies the falcon down there to the snowy fields where they will land in the control room where the Spartans and Johnson fight against so many waves of flood, trying to make their way through the control room. The Spartans did got help from the monitor when he brought the sentinels to assist the on dealing with the flood, as they were outside the facility protecting the door Linda looks up seeing a falcon coming inbound on their location.

"Chief... is that you in there?"

"Yeah... we got out."

"Hello again Linda." Reaper responds to her

She slightly laughs and reloads her rifle "Damn... how did you get here?"

"Long story... i got the Chief and the Arbiter, were coming in."

Reaper turns the falcon to the side letting Chief man the grenade launcher and started firing down at the flood removing hundreds of them and trying to make a clearing for them. Once they were close to the ground a flood pod comes down from above smashing one of their wings causing them to crash hard on the ground, they did survive it but the flood will be waiting for them. Chief comes out of the falcon first throwing his grenade removing two hosts and started firing at the others with his assault rifle, the Arbiter comes out drawing his energy sword and started running through slicing through the hosts one by one and Reaper comes out with a rocket launcher firing two times removing a pack of flood spawns then runs to join the Chief holding an assault rifle as well.

They go fighting their way through until they make it to the top of the chamber, the sentinels and the Spartans will be fighting there along with Johnson who still holds his Spartan laser, shooting down at the larger flood to help them out but more kept climbing up the walls to reach the Spartan team, they held their ground and grabbing many weapons off the dead flood when they run out of ammo, continues fighting for survival until for a half hour later Chief, Arbiter and Reaper made it to the top, fighting what is left of the flood then quickly the monitor opens the inside of it for them all to go walking backwards still shooting at the flood until they make it inside where the monitor will close it.

Chief looks back to the others "Secure the door... we got this." He looks at Johnson, Arbiter and Reaper then started walking to the main chamber.

The three stays by the door reloading their weapons and try to prepare a defence when they come through, the others started to move with the monitor to prepare to fire the ring. As they make it inside the chamber the Arbiter and Reaper stands by the door while Johnson walks over towards the controls with the monitor while Chief stands behind him, looking back while moving but stops in the center of the road. Suddenly out of the blue the monitor started to turn on them, firing its beam at Johnson in the back hitting him hard and falling to the ground. Chief looks back hearing Johnson crying out he tries to attack but he too took a hit from the monitor.

"This is unacceptable!" The monitor said and looks over to the Arbiter and Reaper, firing a beam at the Arbiter and took a few hits by Reaper but he shot him back sending them both flying back. "This cannot happen! This isn't protocol!" it looks back to Chief seeing him getting back up he fires at him again.

"I knew he was a bad guy!" Cortana said while Chief tries to get back up "Come Chief move it!"

He tries to get back up and tries to get the monitor but he creates this shockwave to push him back, he continues to try and get him but the monitor continues to push him away, stopping him from getting any closer than he is now. Johnson was still alive still holding the Spartan laser he aims it at him while he lies behind him and fired, sending him flying away for Chief to come towards Johnson.

"Take... him down... for me... Chief..." he lies back and drops his laser.

Chief grabs the Spartan laser and started to fire when the monitor comes back, he flies around to attack Chief but he kept firing at him a few times until finally he gets destroyed by the fifth laser blast. Finally the monitor was destroyed and Chief runs over to Johnson while Reaper and the Arbiter started moving towards Chief to help, seeing that Johnson said something to Chief before he lies back and dies in front of them.

"Is he..."

Chief gets up and looks at the two then to the console where he will send Cortana in the controls where she will light the installation, triggering a power failure around the whole installation and they only have a few minutes until this place explodes. They make a run for it back to the others leaving Johnsons body behind, running out of that room they run towards the Spartan team who was pulled back by the flood that got through, the Spartans keeps fighting until Chief and the others to arrive seeing only the three and not Johnson and the monitor knowing what has happened in there.

"I'm sorry Chief." Kelly said and reloads her shotgun.

"We need to move sir... we can talk about this later." Fred said and runs forward throwing a plasma grenade at one of the hosts while still firing his battle rifle.

"How are we going to get off this place anyway?" Cortana asked

"We left a few warthogs away from the site here." Kelly said and started shooting at two of the flood hosts "Since the pelican went down, we decided to drive here. We can all get on one."

"Then we have to move now." Chief said and takes an assault rifle off the ground.

They made it back to the door where a flood tank tries to slide through since it was a bit opened; a Spartan laser blast sends that flood flying out of there along with a few hosts as well. Chief runs outside and started firing his assault rifle, the others walks outside one at a time to fit through the gap and started taking out many flood hosts. The Arbiter turns back holding a plasma repeater looking up seeing a pathway over the snow to a Forerunner door further ahead, he jumps up on it then looks back and started shooting at the flood letting the Spartans jump up and started moving together, Chief was the last one to jump up there then they all started moving in a single file towards the door, there more flood comes through that door and Linda who was leading holding her battle field started firing at them while Fred with his assault rifle to assist her removing the flood spawns.

They continue to fight for a while until finally they made it to the end where they will find the warthogs and started to drive the hell out of there, both Linda and Fred turns back firing at the flood that is coming out of the corridor, moving backwards then Reaper mans the machinegun and turns it back firing at the flood while Chief gets the driver seat and the Arbiter sitting on the passenger seat. Kelly drives the other warthog and waits for the others to get on getting Fred to man the machinegun; once they were ready they started to drive out of there while the whole place started to go up in flames. The team has a time limit and if they don't get to the last ship that is waiting for them then they will not make it back home, they will die with the flood.

After driving for a long time running over the flood and going through jumps and over the blowing up platforms the team finally drove towards the frigate, waiting for them with the hatch opened up. They both drive over to jump over this ramp to reach the hanger of the ship and once on board they quickly act now, both Linda and Kelly quickly jumps off and started to run towards the bridge to take control of the ship, to fly as fast as it can out of the explosion while everyone else was in the hanger just getting off and holding on while they take the ship into space.

"Chief... hold on..." Cortana said to him. Watching him hanging on but he fell back about to fall out of the hatch "Chief!"

Get grabs the bottom of the floor then started climbing his way back to Cortana while Reaper stands by the door looking at him, once he made it to Cortana he looks over to Reaper seeing him nodding to him then turns back to see the others, however if he stayed where he was he could have stayed with the Chief till the end.

October 15th 2556

"The ship torn in half when we escaped the blast, one half came to Earth while the other went god knows where..."

"Master Chief... Cortana... half of the Forward Unto Dawn... gone..."

The interrogation room once again with Kelly sitting there and the man against the wall leans there looking at Kelly, crossing his arms while she sits there with her arms on the table holding her hands in front of her.

"Master Chief... he was the greatest Spartan... i saw how Reaper went... i saw how good he was, but he knows this that you cannot replace him." She looks over to him.

"We need a Spartan to lead the charge against those things out there." He walks closer to her "Reaper was one of the greatest Spartans ever besides Master Chief; he can stop this... he can help destroy these monsters before it's too late... now what happen to him on Earth?"

March 3rd 2553 on Earth near the Portal of the Ark

Reaper stands by the memorial where he looks at the faces of pictures who died fighting against the covenant and the flood, seeing Johnson and Miranda part of the memorial too with their pictures along with the number '117' carved on this wing of the pelican. He looks back seeing the other Spartans standing there, here to give their respect to his older brother.

"I am sorry... Reaper... i wish we knew where he was..." Frederic said to him.

"I know." He looks back to the memorial "I am tempted to go after him, but he wouldn't want me wasting my time on him i have to go back to ONI."

"Why go there?" Linda asked

"Halsey... she wanted me to find her when i return."

"What's it about?" Kelly asked

"I don't know... but she wanted me to return to her." He walks past them "I wish i could tell you."

"It's alright Reaper."

Reaper looks back to them "You know... i thought you three reminded me of Noble Team... i always thought you were all going to die one by one but i am glad you didn't sacrifice yourselves."

"That's why were the best." Linda slightly laughs

"Linda..."

"Thank you guys... until next time." He turns back and walks off.

"So Halsey... knows about what happen to that Spartan?"

"Yes... she is the only one who wanted to see him, i know he was deployed after that probably went after the Master Chief, i bet he gave up and went to work as a Spartan doing a secret mission that only Halsey knows."

"She will not tell us... but he has been gone for almost two years... he was out there on a head-hunting mission and all the sudden... he went out and never returned."

"Maybe he will return... but good luck asking him to obey your orders, look i really do want to help you but you have pulled me into this room i could have been out there with my friends fighting these monsters." She stands up "We have already lost a few colony worlds by these monsters and now you want Reaper of all Spartans?"

"Then let me ask you something... do you believe he is dead?"

"We both know that answer."

"Fine... thank you for the story then Spartan Kelly..." he walks past her "You are now free to go... good luck out there Spartan."

She turns her head to the side "You too..."

The man started walking down the corridor then stops and leans against the wall looking over seeing another person coming out of a room, taking a cigarette then looks over to him. "Anything?"

"Gone... just like Master Chief."

"So what do we do now?" he smokes his cigarette and walks over to him. "We lost six colonies because of these monsters... the Spartans can't even control them..."

"Then what do we do?"

"I guess we have to go back to hope then... they will return to the frontlines eventually..."

"Yes but where the hell are they?"

September 30th 2556 Location unknown (Planet half glassed by the Covenant in 2550)

Spartan-B312 Kane stands on a planet on his own after he ended up crashing here long ago in January the 4th 2555 by the covenant remnant; he stays inside a Forerunner structure while reloading a modified sniper rifle he found called the SVG-100. Inside this Forerunner place he ventures forth inside this structure until he stops and discovers this glowing orb on this pedestal, a terminal that glows in his presence.

Reaper walks over towards it while holding his rifle in front of him with one hand to it, slowly moving his hand towards the ball and the moment he touched it he saw visions, horrified visions of a war that looks like a Forerunner war. This war looks like a war between the Prometheans and an unknown race, coming through these black and red portals and attacking the Prometheans, seeing them being overrun by these monsters seeing hundreds of them swarming across the field as this planet was completely destroyed, it's like it was burning in hell.

Reaper lets go of the orb and took a few steps back breathing a bit heavily like he was there, suddenly he started to get red dots on his sensors then he started to head outside, running to the Forerunner door where he looks out on this large environmental place that isn't glassed by covenant. He stands there looking out seeing four banshees flying across the field and a phantom coming inbound to drop a revenant and a few covenant infantry, he stands there ready for a fight as this is what he lives for, this is the Lone Wolf.

(This concludes the end of Reaper however his story is just getting started; this was one of the few that will be coming in the future so for those who loved this story will surely love the others. For those who fav/followed my story thank you for that, this story just became the third/fourth biggest viewers. This story just got started.)

Next is Halo: Awakening


End file.
